Devil's Mistake
by Crystal of Heart
Summary: Johan is from Hell and he fell for a angel of the Heaven. Judai was the angel and the he father found out and kept the two away from each other. will they ever be together? or will they never see each other agin?
1. Chapter 1

A young bluenette demon was waiting for something to happen so he could make things go bad. This young bluenette was Johan. The Devil's son. He wore a black and red battle clothes. He cut the sleeves off the shirt so his muscle would show.

Johan was on Earth and he found a teen girl and she was watching and walked on to the street with a green light. He changed it to red and a truck hit her and killed her. He laughed and he walked into a brunette.

"Ow… WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BASTRAD!" Johan said.

"I'm sorry," the brunette said as he began to cry at the harsh words.

Johan never felt this and it was sorrow. He felt bad for what he did. He stood up and helped the brunette. He used this trick to stop girls from the Underworld to stop crying. He held the brunette close and he stopped. He blushed and looked at Johan's arms. He ran his fingers down the strong arm and he felt it. Johan was a little shocked.

The boy was more beautiful then he thought. He had beautiful brown eyes and brown and a dash of orange at the top of his head. He wore a white and black battle clothes and he had the sleeves on. Johan was a little worried. This boy was a human and he thought he was cute.

He let him go and he made a portal to the Underworld. Before he left he looked at the brunette and said his name. The brunette said his name was Judai.

He smiled and went through the portal. He ended up at his house. His father came to greet him. His father looked like Johan only he had teal hair and his eyes were orange.

"Welcome home, son. I saw you brought me a new soul," the Devil said.

"I did. Here," Johan said and handed a bottle to his father and the soul of the girl was in it.

"Very good. I think I should send you to Earth more often. Would you like that?" the Devil asked.

"Oh yeah! I love to watch people die! It is so much fun," Johan said.

Johan and his father began to talk about dead people and many other things humans would be disturbed with. Johan said he would go get more souls and his father told him to be home at six. His mom would be home then.

Johan nodded. Then he went to the Earth. He was wearing his tight black leather clothes. It was -4 degrees. He walked down the street and was looking for someone to kill. He bumped into Judai.

"Hey," Johan said helping him up.

"What are you doing out here? Its -4 degrees out here!" Judai said taking a second jacket out and putting it on Johan.

"I'm fine, Judai. I can stand the cold," Johan said.

"No, you won't. You'll freeze to death," Judai said worried for his friend.

"Judai. I have to ask you something," Johan said.

"Yes Johan?" Judai said getting closer to his face.

"I-I-I f-f-forgot," Johan said he was in a trance by Judai's eyes and forgot his question.

"Come on. I'll take you to my house," Judai said getting out of his face.

"I can't," Johan said looking at the clock. It read 5:59.

"Why?" Judai asked.

"My parents," Johan said.

"Well, be careful," Judai said and kissed softly on the lips and then took off.

Johan stood there frozen. He had never been kissed, by a guy, before. He went home with 3 second to spare. He walked in and told his dad that he couldn't find a human stupid enough to do something fun. He went into his room and then a picture of Judai flashed in his head.

He blushed. He couldn't have a crush on a boy. Let alone a human. Could he? Could he have a crush on Judai? He asked these questions over and over again. _I'm a demon, he's a human. We can't be together, _Johan thought. He wished he could stop thinking about the brunette.

Then his mother came upstairs and told him it was time for dinner. He nodded and came down stairs. His father looked at Johan in worry. He was wondering why Johan was down. Then Johan said he would be back by tomorrow and went to the Earth to get more people.

Johan went to the address Judai slid into his pocket before he left. He found the house and Judai opened the door. He smiled and told Johan to come in. He did and he looked around. Judai lived alone.

"You live alone, Judai?" Johan asked.

"Yeah. I do. It gets lonely sometimes, but I got used to it," Judai said.

"It must suck," Johan said.

"It is. Sometimes," Judai said.

"Yeah. So what do you want to do?" Johan said.

"Well, I rented a movie we could watch," Judai said.

"Why not? Sounds good to me," Johan said.

"Here," Judai threw the movie to Johan and he caught it with two fingers. Judai gasped.

"What?" Johan asked.

"you caught that so easy," Judai said.

"Oh yeah. Well I'm faster than I look," Johan said.

He put the movie in and the two watched it. Johan saw Judai a little shaky because it was a horror movie and the much that Johan knew Judai hated these kind of movies.

Johan loved these movies. They had people dying in them. Johan almost got caught when he laughed at a kid dying. Judai thought it wasn't funny. He was wondering why Johan was laughing. He began to ask a lot of questions. Johan said it was a little misunderstanding. Judai nodded and they continued to watch the movie. Johan held his laughter when someone got hurt. He stay quiet. He looked at Judai and he was shaking like a leaf. He turned the movie off and Judai looked up. He was a little happy. He was mostly sad. He knew Johan loved horror movies.

He was mad for not being brave while watching it. He looked at Johan and he grabbed his jacket and said he had to go home before his parents get mad at him for being out too long. Judai nodded and told Johan to come back tomorrow and they would have some fun. Judai was going to show him the town.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Judai," Johan said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Johan," Judai said.


	2. Chapter 2

Johan couldn't stop thinking about him. Judai... the cute boy. No it was more than just cute. It was adorable. He wasn't sure why though. Could he possibly have a crush on a human?

Johan knew it was more than a crush. When having a crush on someone, you didn't think about them all day and your heart didn't pound when you thought of their angelic face.

Johan knew he had to see Judai soon before he became obsessed. He knew he only met him a couple days ago but there was something about him that made Johan come to his knees. He was so focused on the subject, he didn't notice his father was staring at him.

"Johan..." He whispered, completely confused. Johan kept staring into space, falling, and blushing at the most random times. Just what was going on with his son?

He knew when most people thought of the devil, they thought of red hair, horns, and animal legs. He really looked like a normal guy with his black hair and red eyes.

People saw him as someone who loved violence and wanted people's souls. That was true but he cared about his wife and child. He was already showing his son how to be the future Satan, which was the name of Hell's king.

"Dad," Johan called out, "I'm going to the human world."

"Be careful," He sighed. He knew it was foolish to worry but still. He decided to just torture Hitler to make himself feel better. It always worked and it was never boring either.

Johan was smiling. He was a little late for the meeting place but he didn't care. He finally decided he liked Judai, maybe even loved him.

"Johan," Judai smiled. He was already waiting for him at the park. The park was only a block from Judai's house but they decided to meet there anyway.

"Judai," Johan softly whispered. He looked beautiful as always. What was it about this boy that made him go to his knees?

"It's a little late to show you around the town," Judai laughed. The sun was going down which make the sky a beautiful color of pink, purple, orange, and dark blue.

"Yeah," Johan smiled.

"How about I show you around next time?" Judai asked, smiling. He couldn't take his eyes off Johan's teal ones.

"Alright," Johan whispered. He liked the idea of spending the whole day with just Judai. It was almost like a date but he doubted Judai would like him so it would be a date in his mind. That would be nice.

"We can still watch the sunset," Judai offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Johan smiled softly. They both just sat down and watched the sunset. Johan put his arm around Judai, bringing him close. Once the sun disappeared, they looked at each other.

They were lost in each others eyes. Neither blinked or dared look away. Johan leaned down and kissed Judai's soft lips. It was a nice kiss before it became more intense. Judai moaned and put his arms around his neck. Soon Johan was on top of Judai, humping him, his tongue roaming Judai's mouth.

"Let's... go back to my place..." Judai panted, his face red. Johan blushed at how cute he looked when he was like that.

"Of course, angel," Johan smirked. Judai flinched at the nickname but Johan thought it was just his imagination.

As they walked to the house, Johan had his around his waist. It was a short walk but to Johan it seemed like it took forever. It was the same for Judai. Judai really wanted Johan badly. He wanted him so badly he didn't care that he just met him.

"We're here," Judai smirked. He opened the door and locked it behind him. Johan picked him up bridal style and walked upstairs, into his room.

He put Judai on the bed, his lips roughly pressed against his. Their tongues, fighting for dominance. Johan's, of course, won. He searched Judai's mouth as Judai moaned.

Johan tore of Judai's shirt, feeling his chest. He kissed Judai's neck. He bit down a little on one place and sucked, earning a moan. He kissed up to his collarbone, then he reached the nipples. He sucked on both of them.

Judai smirked and grabbed onto Johan, flipping him over so Judai was on top.

"My turn," He whispered. He pulled off Johan clothes and sucked on one of Johan's nipples. Once he was done, he moved onto the other one. He unzipped Johan's pants and took off his boxers.

"J-Judai," Johan moaned.

"You're so hard, Jo-kun," Judai whispered, softly grabbing his dick. He licked the top, earning a moan from Johan. Judai smirked and put it all into his mouth, sucking on it. Johan panted and buried his hands into Judai's hair.

Judai's hot, wet mouth felt so good! He loved the feeling. All of his thoughts on his father soon vanished. All he wanted was Judai. He loved him. He wanted him.

Once Judai was done, Johan flipped him around so he was back on top. He kissed Judai softly before placing one finger in him.

"J-Johan," Judai moaned. It didn't feel painful but it felt weird to Judai. He put his second finger in as Judai whimpered a little. He finally put in a third, scissoring him open.

"Hurry," Judai panted, "I-I need you!"

"As you wish," Johan smirked. He placed his dick and slowly put in it Judai's entrance. He moaned, not believing how tight Judai was. He slowly moved in and out, looking for a certain spot. He hit a certain spot which caused Judai to scream out in pleasure.

"H-hit there a-again!" Judai moaned. Johan smirked started to thrust into Judai, hitting the same place. He went in harder and faster each time. Eventually, he thrusted himself in as hard as he could into Judai.

"J-Johan, I-I'm gonna crum!" Judai moaned. Johan nodded and thrusted in faster. After a few more thrusts, Johan released his seed inside of Judai just as Judai released, ** all over his stomach.

"I love you, Judai," Johan panted, falling on him with exhaustion.

"I love you too, Johan," Judai whispered. Johan rolled over so he wasn't on top of Judai and fell asleep, his arms around Judai's body protectively.

* * *

** take no credit for goes to WoNdY Alice. she wrote this chp. next one will be up tomorrow. bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Johan woke up and looked at the clock and saw it was morning. He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He got his hair fixed too. It looked like he had sex. He couldn't let his dad know he had sex. Let alone with a human. Then Judai woke up and saw Johan rushing. He asked why and he said his dad wanted him home last night.

"Bye, Judai. I'll see you later," Johan said kissing Judai's forehead.

"Bye, Johan. I hope I'll see you later," Judai said.

"I hope," Johan said.

He went to the front yard and teleported to the Underworld. His father was waiting and tapping his foot. Johan explained and his father bought it. He told him he almost got caught killing someone and he had to hide the rest of the night.

"Good boy. Can't let anyone know you're the future devil," Johan's dad said.

"Yeah," Johan said.

:With Judai:

"Hello Judai," God said seeing his son.

"Hello father," Judai said.

"Where have you been?" Judai's father asked.

"I was at Earth keeping an eye out for people," Judai said.

"You didn't run into the future Devil did you?" Judai's father asked.

"I didn't the Devil had a son," Judai said.

"Well, he killed a girl a few days ago and he got the soul," Judai's father said.

"Oh. I didn't see it," Judai said.

"Well, you need to watch from now on," Judai's father said.

"Yes, father," Judai said and left to go to Earth.

When he got there Johan was waiting for him. He needed to tell the bluenette he was an angel. He walked up to him and was about to say he was an angel when Johan put a finger on his mouth.

"I need to tell you something," Johan said.

"What?" Judai said.

"I'm….I'm….I'm the future Devil," Johan said.

"Johan…" Judai said.

"Your not going to be mad?" Johan said.

"I'm an angel," Judai said.

"Oh," Johan said.

"I guess we can't be together," Judai said.

"No. I won't be the devil, if it means I have to be away from you," Johan said.

"But I have to be the future God," Judai said.

"I know but what if we could run away from it all," Johan said.

"But your dad-"

"I know, know, but your more important," Johan said.

"Johan…" Judai said and kissed him.

Johan kissed back he wrapped his arms around his Judai. They broke the kiss and stared into each other eyes. They began to see the city like Judai promised. He saw a girl walking a cross the street to get a ball and a drunken driver started to come towards her. Johan ran and picked her up and got her on the sidewalk where she would be safe. Judai was shock that he didn't let her die.

Johan saw what he did and he ran off. Judai ran off after him and he was in the woods. Judai saw he was scared what his dad would think. Johan turned around and he hugged Judai.

"I can't let my dad find me," Johan said.

"But won't he come looking for you?" Judai asked.

"I don't care… I want to be a normal person who doesn't have to kill people," Johan said.

"Johan… I can't. I have to help people," Judai said.

"JOHAN!" Johan father said.

"Oh shit," Johan said.

"What are you doing?" Johan's father asked.

"I-I-I-I…. I was here with my boyfriend," Johan said.

"He is a ANGEL. That's it. We are going home and I will take the angel that poisoned my son," Johan's father said.

He grabbed Judai's hand and Johan's hand and dragged them down into the Underworld. He threw Johan into his room and he hit his shoulder on his knife that was on his shelf and it dug into his shoulder. He screamed and his dad tied Judai up and got it out he laid Johan down and he grabbed Judai and threw him in the dungeon.

"Until my son is cured you will stay down here and he will kill you when he is cured!" Johan's father said and he slammed the door.

"Johan… Please save me…" Judai whispered.

:In Johan's Room:

Johan laid on the bathroom floor with his shoulder bleeding like crazy. He wished quietly that Judai was here. His dad tired to open the door and it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Johan screamed and moaned in pain.

"Johan. You don't mean that. Let me in," Johan's father said.

"NO! I WAS HAPPY WITH JUDAI! NOW ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR REPUTASION!" Johan screamed and the moaned in pain again. He was bleeding to death.

"Johan. Johan! JOHAN! Open the door your bleeding to death!" Johan's father said pounding on the door.

"I SAID 'NO' YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Johan said.

"Johan please I don't want to lose you," Johan's father said.

"Johan, honey, let me in okay," Johan's mom said when she got there.

"Okay…mom….." Johan said.

He opened the door and his mom walked in when his dad tried to he got the door in his face. Johan's mother looked at him and she saw the cut was infected and it wouldn't stop until the infected part was gone. She opened the door when Johan hit the floor and said that everything was spinning.

"He's dying," Johan's mother said.

"Let me in," Johan's father said and she did.

His son was in a pool of his own blood. He picked him up and then Johan punched his dad in the face and he grabbed the keys to the dungeon key. He ran down stairs and he unlocked Judai's cell and when he opened it Judai was sitting there.

"Judai….." Johan said and Judai looked up and hugged Johan when he saw all the blood.

"Johan! Your hurt….." Judai said.

"I know, but I want you to escape. That way I won't have to worry about what my dad could do to you," Johan said.

"I'm not leaving. I want to be with you," Judai said.

Then Johan's father appeared at the door and he grabbed Johan and told him to forget about Judai. Johan was taken away from Judai and he looked back and Judai stood there and began to cry.

Johan laid in his room and then a flash of light blinded him and he opened his eyes and saw Judai's father.

"WHERE IS MY SON?" Judai's father asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Johan's mouth dropped open but no words came out. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful man before him. No, he was more than a man. He was God. He had the bottom of Judai's brown hair and Judai's brown eyes.

"Where is my son?" He growled again. He grabbed Johan's hair, jerking him up. Johan cried out in pain. He cursed himself silently for showing weakness in front of his greatest enemy... and his lovers father.

"He's in the dungeon," Johan admitted. He wanted to save Judai so telling God was the only way to save him. God could take Judai back and make sure he was safe. Hopefully, he didn't hurt Judai like Satan did with him.

What am I thinking, he thought, God is God. He doesn't harm his son. It even says it in the ten commandments... I think. I really should read those some time.

"Satan kidnapped my son!" He screamed right in Johan's face, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes," Johan squeaked, not wanting to argue with God. He let go of Johan's hair and threw him against the wall. Johan bit his lip to keep from crying in pain and showing weakness again.

"I will not let him get away with this," God growled. He was about to leave when he suddenly stopped and stared at Johan. After around five minutes, they were still staring, not blinking. As devil and a God, they didn't have to blink.

"What?" Johan snapped, tired of the silence and the staring.

"You're the devil's son, aren't you?" God finally asked, scanning a confused Johan, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Yes," Johan whispered, slowly standing up. Why does he want to know that? God smirked and grabbed his throat, pulling it so he was lifted off the ground.

"Have you ever heard of an eye for an eye?" God smirked.

"No," Johan choked out.

"Well your about to find out," God laughed.

"Oh good," Johan said sarcastically. God narrowed his eyes and squeezed tighter on his throat. Johan opened his mouth to breath but couldn't. Who knew God was this cruel? Then again he was the son of the man who kidnapped God's son and did other crap to him. Yeah, Johan understood why he was acting like that.

"You're coming with me then, boy," God snarled. There was a big flash of light so Johan had to close is eyes.

"What?" He whispered to himself before the light surrounded them.

Johan opened his eyes and looked around. They were standing on solid clouds and there was light everywhere. Johan saw the girl he killed before he met Judai. She looked the same as before she was killed. Some people with wings were there to, flying in the sky. Johan felt nice and peaceful but he knew he was in trouble.

"Come on," God growled, pulling on his hair. Johan knew better than to fight back. After all, what chance did he have against God.

God snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in a different place. It was still Heaven but... it wasn't the same. The clouds were storm clouds, all dark. It gave Johan a scared feeling instead.

There was bars from the top cloud to the bottom of the cloud. A jail. The bars suddenly opened as Johan was pushed into the cell. The bars came down. Johan was trapped.

"Look," Johan said, "Can you save Judai?"

"Why do you care about the safety of my son?" God growled, not knowing about the relationship between the two.

"Just save him," Johan pleaded, "You can keep me in here for eternity if you want but please save Judai."

"You're and idiot for thinking I'm not going to save my own son," God growled, "I don't plan on keeping you here though."

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Johan asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"A trade," God explained, "He has my son, and I have his. He will have to give me Judai in order for me to release you."

"Judai will be save?" Johan whispered, hope in his eyes.

"That's right," God nodded.

"Thank you," Johan whispered, smiling a little. God raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Answer me now," God sighed, "Why do you care so much about my son?"

Johan blushed but he knew he would have to say it at one point, "I'm his lover."

It was silence for a moment. Neither one spoke. God's eyebrows were raised and he looked completely shocked.

"I'm going to have to talk to him when he gets home," He mumbled to himself, not saying anything to Johan about the subject. God decided now was the time to take his leave. He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Judai... you're going to be okay," Johan smiled to himself.

Satan was sitting on his thrown chair. He didn't care one bit that Johan was in pain from his shoulder. He didn't even feel guilty. He used to do these things to Johan when he was a child so he would be used to the pain when he was older. He hurt Johan out of love. Unfortunately, he didn't even notice Johan was gone.

"How could Johan betray me like that?" He whispered to himself, resting his head on his hand. He kept thinking about the subject of the angel and him over and over but it didn't make sense. What was so great about that angel? Was he good in bed?

"Satan," A voice hissed. He looked up to see a harpie lady standing there.

"What is it?" Satan growled.

"Johan has been kidnapped," She said, bowing before him and keeping her head down.

"By who?" He shouted, standing up. The harpy flinched but refused to look up, knowing something bad would happen if she did.

"He was kidnapped by God," She whispered.

* * *

No credit for me. thank WoNdY Alice


	5. Chapter 5

"God?" Satan said.

"Yes, my lord," the female harpie said.

"That's it. Get a meeting with him. NOW!" Satan said.

"Yes, sir!" the harpie lay said and flew away.

"First your angel poison my son and now you steal him too. I will make sure that angel doesn't leave without some scars," Satan said.

:With Johan:

Johan sat in the cell and his shoulder didn't get better. He held it as a wave of pain washed over him. He panted trying not to his pain show. He looked up and a prisoner was thrown into his cell. He growled and when the doors closed he turned to see Johan.

"J-Johan?" the boy said.

"J-Jehu?" Johan said.

"I thought you were dead," Jehu said and hugged his friend.

"I missed you," Johan said.

"I missed you too," Jehu said.

"Ow…" Johan said holding his shoulder.

"You okay?" Jehu asked looking at his friend's shoulder.

"I got my shoulder hurt and my dad doesn't care. I care what happens to me. I only care about Judai," Johan said.

"Who's Judai?" Jehu asked as he began to heal the infected part of Johan's shoulder.

"He's my lover," Johan said and blushed a little.

"Hey. Don't worry. Your dad does care about you. You never give him a chance," Jehu said.

"Well, if he cared he wouldn't keep me away from happiness," Johan said.

"Well, you got me there," Jehu said and stopped because the infected part was gone.

"Are you still the same werewolf I knew?" Johan asked.

"You bet. But they put this collar on me and now I can't change," Jehu said touching the collar on his neck.

"I'll make you a deal. If I take it off can you go back to the Underworld and give this to Judai. He's in cell C56," Johan said.

"Deal," Jehu said.

Johan grabbed the collar and ripped it off Jehu. Jehu changed and grabbed the piece of paper in Johan's hand and ran through a portal that lead to the Underworld.

:In the Underworld:

"AHHHH!" Judai said as a whip hit his back.

"CRY BITCH!" a demon said.

"Stop! What is the meaning of this?" Johan's mother asked.

"If God has my son I want to gives his a few scars before he leaves," Satan said.

Johan's mother grabbed the whip and took it from the demon. She walked up to Judai and began to clean the blood away from Judai's back. Judai began to whisper saying he missed Johan and he want to go home. Johan's mother felt bad for Judai and once she was done she told her husband to leave and for the demon to get some food for him. They both left and Judai looked up at her.

"Thank you," Judai said as she took the chains off.

"Your welcome. Unlike my husband I'm happy for you and Johan. My husband doesn't even care about Johan any more," she said.

"I wish I could help," Judai said.

Then Jehu showed up and the queen of the Underworld was so happy to see him. He walked up to Judai and laid the paper down and what ever was in it. Judai opened it and there was the necklace he lost when he was a kid. The note said:

"_I thought this was yours. You talk about it all the time so I went looking. Hope this is it,"_

_From,_

_Johan_

Judai stared in shock. Johan was still alive! He thought his father would have killed him. Then Jehu left through a portal. Judai held the note and the necklace he wanted to be with Johan right now.

:Back with Johan:

Johan sat in the cell and he hoped Jehu didn't get caught. He looked and saw Jehu appear. He was shocked Jehu looked terrible. He looked like he was beaten to death.

"Jehu!" Johan said and went to help his friend.

"Hey," Jehu said.

"What happened?" Johan asked.

"I got attack when I went through the wrong portal. I was coming here and I went through the Hell Hounds home. It took a lot energy out of me," Jehu said.

"You look like they ate you then spit you out," Johan said.

"I think they did," Jehu said.

He and Johan laughed a little. Then a dog was in the cell and then Johan and Jehu were separated. The dog looked at Johan and went for him it sank its teeth in Johan's shoulder and Johan was about to ripe this dog off him, but then chains appeared and grabbed his hands. The dog scratch him and he didn't even yelp.

He just took it. Then the dog left and the chains let Johan go. He landed on the floor and he didn't get up. The wall between him and Jehu was gone and then Jehu ran to him.

"JOHAN! Wake up. Please," Jehu said.

"I'm fine," Johan said waking from a state of unconsciousness.

"Oh my devil. You scared me," Jehu said helping Johan get to his feet.

"I'm the devil's son pain is nothing to me," Johan said.

"after the trade you'll never get to see Judai again," Jehu blustered out.

"What? What trade?" Johan asked.

"God wants to trade you for Judai," Jehu said.

"Well, then he can save Judai. That's all that matters to me," Johan said.

"Johan…." Jehu said.

Johan fell asleep and his body felt weightless. He wanted to see Judai but he couldn't because Judai would be home and never get to see Johan again. He looked at the wall and fell asleep. He hoped that Judai was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Johan opened his eyes to find God standing over him. God sighed and snapped his fingers so the cell bars came up. Johan hesitantly stood up and walked out, giving a quick wave to Jehu before walking out.

God narrowed his eyes and grabbed Johan's shoulder, "You better not try anything funny, you devil."

"I won't," Johan whispered. If he didn't go with God, he would never see Judai again. His precious Judai. "I have something to ask though."

"What is it?" God asked.

"Why is it wrong for a devil and an angel to be with each other?" Johan asked. God sighed and let go of his shoulder. He rubbed his own forehead and looked like he was in deep thinking.

"There is nothing wrong with it," God answered honestly, "It's just... terrible in it's own way."

"How?"

"Angels and devils are opposites. While devil's enjoy pain and sorrow, angels enjoy peace and happiness. Once an angel meets a devil and falls in love, either the angel becomes a devil or a devil becomes an angel."

"Does that always happen?"

"Because of each others influence on the other, it does happen. Between you and Judai, I think you would become an angel."

"So what if that happens? Nothing bad comes out of it."

"Have angels ever been in Hell? If you became an angel, you could never see your family again. Only my son and Satan's son are allowed on earth. By becoming an angel, you are rejecting your father so in a way, you would be disowned. You would never see them again."

"It's worth it though," Johan whispered. He knew his father probably didn't care for him anymore. His mother is the one he would miss but he would miss Judai more. Not being able to see his smile... his angelic features... his soft lips. He would go mad without them.

"You really love my son, don't you?" God raised an eyebrow.

"With all my heart," Johan blushed. God smiled at him a little. This boy was different from the others. It's hard to believe he wasn't already an angel.

"I like you, kid," God smiled, "But I have to ask for you to never see Judai again. If you go near him, Satan will hurt him, or you, more than he probably already has."

"I understand," Johan said sadly.

"I mean, it's not like you could lie to your father saying that you were over him and you realize all you wanted was sex with Judai then Satan would let you out on earth again were my son would be waiting, right?" God said quickly, smirking the whole time. Johan looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you suggesting anything, God?" Johan smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not," God laughed.

"Why are you on my side?" Johan asked, a little suspicious.

"I am God. It would be against my nature to disapprove of any type of love. Plus, if I made you and Judai separate, Judai might just hate me for it," God winked.

"Thank you," Johan smiled.

"Let's go get my son back," God laughed, grabbing a hold of Johan's shoulder and snapping his fingers. Suddenly, they were on earth but not on earth. They were standing on the sea where there was no sigh of life but the fish underneath them.

"Hello, God," Satan sneered. Judai had a collar made of chain and a leash that Satan was holding, also made of chain. His hands were in handcuffs. Judai was pale and had bags under his eyes. His was only wearing black pants that looked too big for him. His shirt was gone so they could see all the cuts on his chest. Some were still bleeding.

"Dad..." He whispered weakly. This was the first time Johan truly hated his father. What had he done to his poor angel? He wanted to go up and punch him but was held back when God grabbed his arm. He looked up at God, who looked just as pissed as him.

"Remember," God whispered so low only Johan could hear him, "You have to act like you don't care. Like you only wanted him for sex. Then you can talk to Judai on earth once he is all healed. It may hurt him now but I'll explain everything to Judai once we are back home."

"Got it," Johan whispered back. Hurting Judai was the last thing he wanted to do but he had to in order to see him again.

"Satan," God growled, "What have you done to my son?"

"Nothing," Satan smirked, jerking the chain. Judai gave a little whimper and stepped towards Satan.

"Looks like you gave him a good whipping," Johan smirked, "Too bad I wasn't there. I would have enjoyed his screams."

"You would have?" Satan blinked. Judai looked up at Johan, his eyes held shock, sadness, and betrayal.

"Yes, who would want to see the stupid baby cry?" Johan laughed cruelly.

"Shut up, devil," God growled, while inwardly smirking. This guy was a good actor. Judai had tears in his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Give me back my son, and I'll give back yours," Satan growled at God.

"Fine by me," God said, pushing Johan towards him.

"Good," Satan growled. He turned towards Judai and slapped him across the face and kicking his side. It turned into a full beating with God standing there, unable to hide the shock on his face as his son cried out in pain.

"Such soothing sounds," Johan whispered, "His cries are worth it."

"Go," Satan growled, pushing Judai towards God. Johan and Judai started walking towards each other but stopped in the middle. Both stared at each other and Johan gulped. It was time to say the most painful thing he would ever have to say.

"Don't think I ever loved you, bitch," Johan sneered, "All I wanted was a fun time in bed. Thanks for giving it to me. I never loved you, only despised you."

"Then how come-" Judai whispered, more tears coming down his eyes.

"Stupid angel, can't tell the difference between when someone loves them or when someone is using them," Johan laughed.

"Johan," Judai whispered.

"I hate you," Johan growled. He immediately felt bad. The hurt on Judai's face was too much. He wanted to hug him, to say everything was alright but he couldn't blow his cover. He had to do something though. He didn't want Judai to think he really hated him.

"I'll meet you on earth, my love," Johan whispered so only Judai could hear. He walked past Judai and to his father, still smirking.

"Come on, Judai," God said, walking to the utterly confused Judai. He didn't know if Johan loved him or hated him.

"Goodbye, God," Satan growled.

"Goodbye, Satan," God growled back. He snapped his fingers. There was a big flash of light and God was gone, along with Judai.

"You really hate the angel?" Satan raised an eyebrow.

"In the cell, I started thinking about it and realized there's nothing special about that stupid boy. I realized I only wanted the sex. I feel really foolish now for mistaking lust and love. Really, Judai is annoying with his goody two shoes attitude," Johan lied.

"That's the son I know and love," Satan laughed. Johan nodded and looked up at the sky. Hopefully, God would tell Judai the truth soon and he could go to earth again to meet his love.

* * *

no credit. go to WoNdY Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Johan," Satan said.

"Yes?" Johan said.

"Nice try," Satan said.

"What?" Johan said hoping his dad didn't catch on.

"You were lying the whole time. I'm not stupid," Satan said.

"Damn it!" Johan said quietly.

"I guess once your mother see you and goes in the house I'll begiin your punishment," Satan said.

"NO WAY!" Johan said.

"Too late," Satan said and snapped his fingers.

Johan got home and his mother hugged him the second she saw him. He hugged her and then she went in the house to make dinner. Then Johan turned to his father and he slapped Johan a cross the face. Johan hit the ground and the second he tried to get up his father put his boot on Johan's chest.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Johan said.

"No," Satan said.

He tried to get his father off him but it didn't work. Then a portal opened and the demons from the realm of Punishment came. One of the demons grabbed Johan and they said they would take care of him.

They disappeared and Johan knew he was in trouble. The second Johan opened his eyes he was in the realm of Punishment. He started to fight them and then one stabbed his back and it hit his spin. He hit the ground and began to pant as the pain started to get worse.

"The son of the of the Devil. Here? In our realm? What a honor," one of the demons said as he licked the blood off of Johan's back.

"Get…away…from me," Johan said.

"I don't think so kid. We were told to punish you and that is what we are going to do," the leader said.

"What…will…you do…to me?" Johan asked trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

"First we hurt you. Then we get your bitch you call an angel down here to see you and we… Well, maybe I shouldn't say," the leader said to get Johan mad and it was working.

"WHAT?" Johan said in rage.

"Yeah. So we'll start now or we will hurt Judai," the leader said.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT JUDAI!" Johan said.

"That's it. Let your angry grow…" the leader said quietly.

Johan stood ignoring the pain in his back and he started to pant and then he cracked his neck and he opened his eyes and he laughed and looked into the eyes of the leader that dared to hurt Judai. He looked up and his eyes were deathly yellow. He looked at the members by him and blinked. Then a invisible snake came and bit their necks making them bleed to death. Then they were on the ground dead.

Johan tried to use his voice and he couldn't. Johan looked up and the leader looked happy that he was like this. Johan walked up to the leader and made him look him in the eyes. He blinked and the leader laid on the ground dead. Johan's true power have been awaken. He went back to his house and his father looked surprised. Johan knew why. He was hoping they would have killed him.

He looked at his mother and he smiled at her. When he blinked all the chores she had to do were done. He looked at his father and he blinked and his fathers coffee was spilled on him.

He looked at Johan and Johan knew his father was mad and he didn't care if he never had to see the bastard's face again. He laughed at the last part and he wished he could say it out loud.

"Oh I forgot. Dad? How is the dumb fucking Satan been?" Johan asked and walked up stairs laughing.

"Did he just say that?" Satan asked and his wife nodded.

He went to his room and a heaven dog was there. He growled and little did he know that the dog was recoding everything. God was shocked. The Devil was trying his son into a killer. He looked at the recoding and he saw Johan picked the dog up and threw it through a portal to heaven God caught him as he came through the portal.

God knew this is bad. Johan was slowly becoming a demon. A true demon. He looked at the camera he had in Johan's room and he saw Johan looked at the camera and he broke it. Johan was pissed. The camera was broken and he went to the human world.

:In The Human World:

He was there and he saw a group of boys that were hurting a girl and he blinked at all of them. The girl looked up and he whispered for her to leave and forget what she saw. She nodded and left. He grabbed the souls of the group of boys and he put them in the bottle he always carried. The bodies of the boys began to burn and he left to find more prey.

Judai saw the girl and she told him. He went to find Johan. He saw him and he had killed 20 boys already. He turned to Judai and his golden eyes scared Judai. He walked up to him and they were face to face. Judai was mad at him and Johan just stared at him.

He blinked and Judai started to feel weak. He hit the ground and he looked up. Johan blinked again and the weak feeling was gone. He didn't dare to look away from Johan. He was scared if he did the devil's son might kill him on the spot. Johan gave Judai his hand and Judai took it.

"Johan? Did you mean the stuff you said today?" Judai asked. Johan shocked his head.

"Why aren't you talking?" Judai asked. Johan looked for something to write with and Judai gave him a pen. Johan wrote in the air. It said:

"I can't speak because my powers won't let me and I need to say something," Johan wrote.

"What do you need to say.?" Judai asked.

"If I tell you, will you be mad?" Johan wrote.

"Why would I be?" Judai asked.

"I can't be with you anymore. If I do I will hurt you. Goodbye, Judai Yuki." Johan wrote.

Then Judai wished he never asked. Johan threw the pen and he made a portal and pushed Judai through. He opened his eyes and he was on a cloud in heaven. He began to cry and looked at the human world and Johan was now killing 100s of people. The people were children and teens. Judai had to stop him.

Johan was saw last killing people with a blink of an eye. If they had magic in them the power would go to Johan. He looked at the bottle and knew tomorrow he would kill all the angels. Even Judai. The power he was given was going to come in handy. He looked at the moon. He wondered how it had changed to red so fast. He laughed at the burning town. He sat there and watched the town burn.

"Johan?" Judai voice said.

Johan looked over his shoulder. There was the angel he fell for. He stood and he looked at Judai like he was a hunger animal. Judai wondered what those powers were doing to him. Then it hit him. The powers were turning him, slowly, into a monster. A monster that wants human souls to feed off of. Johan slapped Judai and he hit the ground rubbing the red spot.

"Johan?" Judai said again.

"What?" Johan wrote in the air with magic.

"Why?" Judai asked.

"Why? What?" Johan wrote.

"Why are you killing people for no reason?" Judai asked.

"I'm the future Devil. I have to kill people," Johan wrote.

"No you don't…" Judai said.

"Yes I do! What do I have to do to proof it to you?" Johan wrote.

"Tell me with your voice. Then I'll believe you," Judai said.

"I have to!" Johan said. He put his hand to his mouth as the words left his mouth. His yellow eyes were now gone and he was happy he could speak, but he had hurt the one he loved.

"Judai… this is a devil's life. I'm sorry. I want to be with you, but I can't," Johan said.

"Why? Why can't we just run away from it all?" Judai asked.

"What are you doing? Finish him!" Satan said coming out of his hiding spot.

"Back off! Lay a hand on Judai. I. Will. Kill. You," Johan said getting in front of Judai.

"Oh. I'll do more then touch him," Satan said.

"Like what?" Johan asked.

"I'll kill him," Satan said.

Then Satan ran towards Johan. Johan blocked his attacks. He punch him and his powers kicked in. He blinked. It held Satan in place and he was getting weaker as his father fought his control. Then Satan used some powers and he broke free. Johan blinked and his father was back in the spell. Johan began to pant. He was getting tired. He used a dark arrow and he threw it at his tired son. Then Judai pushed Johan out of the way.

"JUDAI!" Johan said as his power were put to rest.

"I'm okay, Johan," Judai said. Hold his chest where Johan had pulled the arrow out.

"No your not….. You got hurt because of me…." Johan said.

"Sshh. No tears. I'll be fine," Judai said.

"Hang on I'll get you to heaven so you can get better," Johan said.

He picked the arrow up and threw it at his father. It hit his arm and he began to scream in pain. Johan didn't care he wanted him dead. He picked up Judai and he went through a portal to heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

Judai's eyes slowly opened. He saw two faces. God's face and Johan's. He slowly stood up, ignoring the pain in his chest, and stared at his father.

"Dad," He whispered slowly. God smiled at the boy and held out his hand, placing it on his chest. Suddenly, all the pain Judai felt was gone.

"Do you feel any pain?" Johan asked with concern.

"I feel a lot better," Judai smiled, standing up.

"What happened down there?" God asked, looking at Johan.

"My powers went a little out of control and I started killing people," Johan laughed like it was no big deal though on the inside he was screaming. How could he have done such a thing and with Judai watching? He was sure Judai would never look at him the same way again.

"That's the son of the devil for ya," God mumbled.

"You're not mad?" Johan blinked. Judai looked a little sad, probably from remembering the sight of his lover killing.

"No, as long as you give me the souls of those people," God said, holding out his hand. Johan slowly nodded, grabbing the bottle from his pocket and handing it to God.

"Thanks, Johan," Judai smiled.

"Listen, Johan," God sighed, "You and Judai can't go on like this."

"What do you mean?" Judai and Johan asked together.

"Haven't you noticed something about your relationship? How Judai is always the one to get hurt while you end up being just fine?"

"That's not true," Judai shouted, glaring at his father.

"It is true," God sighed, "When Satan kidnapped you, he beat you, whipping you, and even dared to put you on a leash! When I kidnapped Johan, he was just fine or at least extremely close to it."

"My dad stabbed my shoulder and you choked me," Johan suggested.

"Jehu healed that," God said. Johan looked down. There really was no denying it. He caused Judai pain. It hurt him to think of that but it was true.

"Oh, just shut up!" Judai shouted, earning strange looks from both God and Johan.

"Judai?" Johan whispered.

"Don't act like I'm the one that needs protecting or saving because I'm not! I'm not the stupid damsel in distress that always cries 'save me' while trembling in a corner! So what? Satan may have beat me up but you healed it! So what? An arrow stabbed me in the chest! You healed me besides, I willingly stepped in front of that," Judai shouted.

"Son, listen-" God tried to say the rest but couldn't.

"I'm not the type of person that needs saving all the time, or that always gets hurt," Judai whispered, "I'm not that much of a burden, am I?"

"You're not a burden, Judai," Johan whispered, putting his arm around Judai's waist.

"It just feels like it sometimes," Judai whispered. God frowned and walked up to his son, giving him a hug as well. It was a group hug, which felt extremely awkward for Johan. He was hugging the two people who were suppose to be his enemies but somehow it felt... right.

"It feels warm," Johan whispered. God broke the hug and stared at the blushing Johan. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"It's suppose to feel warm," Judai giggled, "That's what love is. Isn't it?"

"Yep," God smiled. Johan lightly smiled back. It was funny how he loved God, his greatest enemy, more than his own father. He chuckled at that.

"Looks like your an official part of the family!" Judai laughed.

"Yeah," Johan whispered softly, "I guess I am."

"Judai!" Someone shouted. The next thing Johan knew, a little boy with blue hair was hugging Judai.

"Sho," Judai smiled. Soon, a whole group of people were running towards them.

"Judai, you idiot!" A boy with black hair sticking in all directions shouted, hitting Judai lightly on the head.

"Manjoume," Judai complained, rubbing the spot where the boy, Manjoume, hit him.

"We were worried about you," A blond girl sighed, looking at Judai with loving eyes. Wait, loving? Johan immediately glared at the girl.

"Asuka, you worry too much," Judai laughed. The girl, Asuka, smiled lightly before hugging him.

"It's your fault I worry," She whispered into his chest. Judai laughed lightly but returned the hug. That was it for Johan. He walked up to Judai and pulled him away from the confused Asuka.

He pressed his lips against Judai and without warning, shoved his tongue into Judai's mouth, roaming his mouth. When they pulled apart, a long string of saliva connected them. Johan wiped it away, smirking at the group of angels and the red Judai.

"He's mine so don't even think about stealing him," Johan smirked, putting his arm around Judai's waist, pulling him close. Judai was blushing like crazy.

"Um... who are you?" Sho was the first to speak.

"I'm Johan," Johan smirked, pointing to himself with the hand that wasn't around Judai's waist.

"Aren't you the son of the devil?" Another one gasped, taking a step back.

"Don't worry, Jim, he's nice," Judai reassured.

"So you're dating your enemy?" Another girl asked, pointing to them.

"Yes," Johan said.

"That's so cool," She squealed.

"Rei, calm down," A boy sighed, grabbing her shoulders. She pouted at him before smiling at the two other boys.

"Martin, you know that it's cool, admit it," The girl, Rei, blushed.

"Fine, it is," Martin sighed.

"Don't worry though," God smirked, "I approve of the relationship."

"So, Judai, are you still a virgin?" A boy blurted out.

"Jim!" Judai shouted, all red. He pushed away, out of Johan's grip. Johan just smirked, staring at Jim.

"Oh my God, you slept with the devil's son," Jim whispered, smiling.

"So did not need that image in my head," Manjoume mumbled.

"I wish I could have seen that," Rei whispered, staring off into space as if trying to picture the two sleeping together.

"Wait... what?" God blinked. He was staring at them as if they just dropped from the moon. He never heard this. He never would have thought his son wasn't a virgin. He taught him better than that.

"I already told you," Johan said, not smirking but staring at God in confusion.

"No you didn't," God argued.

"Yes, I did," Johan argued back.

"Answer me now," God sighed, "Why do you care so much about my son?"  
Johan blushed but he knew he would have to say it at one point, "I'm his lover."

"So wait... when you say your someone's lover, that means you slept with them?" God shouted, completely shocked with this new information.

"Yes," Johan shouted back, "You're fucking God! How could you not know that!"

"He's about as dense as his son," Asuka sighed, "Judai didn't even know what fiance meant."

"I still can't believe it," God whispered.

"Why are we talking about this!" Judai shouted, completely red, causing everyone to laugh. Johan stared at everyone. He felt warm inside again. He felt at home. He really did. His father never showed him what love was like. Only his mother. Wait... his mom.

"Hey guys," Johan said, his head down which made his bangs cover some of his face. He looked depressed. The laughing stopped as all eyes were set on him, "If I become an angel, or something, does that mean I'll never see my mom again?"


	9. Chapter 9

Johan asked everyone. God was silent. Judai was quiet as well. He knew what that meant. Then a portal opened. Then demons from the realm of Punishment came. Johan stood in fear. The leader that caught him was alive and he looked pissed off.

He looked off to the side and saw Johan. The others were pinned against the wall. Johan was the only one stand. The leader had Judai. At least four hundred demons had God. Then Satan came through the portal. He had a whip. Johan was standing in fear at the sight of the whip. The one his father used on him as a child. His mother protected him from the whip after ten years of it.

Johan went and tried to kill the demon holding Judai and then Johan felt the whip wrap around his neck. He turned to see his father. He was shaking in fear. Wait…fear? Johan was afraid of his father. He took the whip off his neck and he continued the game. He was trying, and becoming a success, to make Johan fear him. Johan then looked and the leader told another demon to hold Judai.

Johan then was pinned against the wall. He opened his eyes and he saw his father. Then he whipped him a cross the face.

"JOHAN!" Judai said.

"Get up… GET UP!" Satan said.

Johan got up and the whip had gone a cross his face leaving behind a long cut. He tried to stand but then Satan whipped him again. This time his arm. Then a friend showed up. Jehu! He bit Satan hand. He got over to Johan. He looked at him and hoped he find the same fighting Johan he always saw. When he looked he saw fear. He looked at Satan. Growling. He refused to lose to him. Then dog stood in front of his friend. Then Satan told the demons to attack. They did and there was too many. He ended up fighting and they were getting him away from Johan.

Satan got up and he healed his hand. He whipped Johan a cross the back. Johan screamed. It hurt so much…. Judai was in shock. He never heard Johan scream before. Jehu killed all of the demons, he tried to get back to Johan, but had to start fighting all over again.

Satan wiped the blood off his whip. He hit Johan again and this time he cut his neck. Johan had a little trouble breathing. Satan walked up to him.

"Well, I guess I just broke you. You will never be in a relationship. I'll make sure of that," Satan whispered in Johan's ear. Who was panting now because he was trouble breathing.

"Get… Away from… Me," Johan said moving away with the little strength he had.

"Not a chance kid," Satan said and grabbed him.

"Johan! Let him go!" Judai screamed.

"Don't worry. I'll make him better," Satan said licking Judai's face.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Johan said and then his eyes turned yellow. He lost his voice and he didn't need it.

He grabbed Satan by the back of his head and threw him against the wall. He looked at the demon holding Judai, he blinked, and his friend the snake came and killed him. Judai fell to the floor and looked up at Johan. Judai stared in fear. Johan growled and he looked pissed off. He refused to let his father get away with that. He looked at the demons hold God and blinked. They were dead in second. The leader put a blindfold on Johan and the demons tried to hold back God but they couldn't.

He got free and sense Johan was in trouble of being lost to his powers he went after him first. Then Satan opened a portal to the human world and he told Johan to kill everyone in town. Johan took the blindfold off and went through the portal with a smirk on his face.

"Judai! Go after Johan!" God said.

Judai nodded and went through the portal to find his lover. He saw Johan. His powers changed him more then not letting him talk. When he turned around his eyes had no pupil. He had more muscles and he was drain life from a woman. Judai tried to stop him but the snakes held him back as Johan looked back at his prey.

Judai stared in fear at his lover. Johan looked at the woman dead form and then he looked at Judai. His eyes saw an angel. Not his beloved Judai. He walked up to him and looked at his face closer. Judai could saw no emotion in Johan's eyes. Johan saw brown eyes and wondered if it was Judai. He told the demon with his eyes to let him go. Judai looked at Johan. He still had the cut a crossed his face.

Judai hated see it. Then he looked and saw he still had all his old wounds. He hated himself for this and he hit one of them. Johan hit the ground. He looked up and blinked. The snakes tried to attack and Judai was ready. Johan panted and grabbed Judai by his hair and pulled him into a headlock. Judai started to choke.

Johan began to laugh. He couldn't help it. The moans of pain made him feel great. Judai hit him and he let him go. Johan stared at the brunette and wanted to kill him on the spot, but he couldn't. The angel knew about his snakes, but he need to kill these people. If he didn't he would get hurt.

Judai stared in fear at his, power hungry, lover. Johan was even more scary looking. He stared at Judai and blinked. Judai hit the ground. He panted. Johan just stood there laughing. He was happy. His powers were messing with his head. He looked hungry in front of Judai.

"Judai, is it?" Johan spoke in a deep voice.

"I thought you couldn't talk," Judai said after Johan blinked and the spell was removed.

"Yeah, the old Johan couldn't. But I can," evil Johan said.

"Where is Johan?" Judai asked.

"Asleep. I won't let him out he needs to stay asleep till my mission is done," evil Johan said.

"Let him out! I miss him and don't want to hurt him," Judai said.

"Nope. Besides, I'm the only one to wake him up. So try all you want. It won't work," evil Johan said.

"Let him out! Its not fair. Johan is a good person. He needs someone to help him! Your nothing but a copy! Johan would never do this!" Judai said pointing at the town.

"Big deal. He nothing, alright? I'm the one that kills and I make sure damn angels don't get in my fucking business!" evil Johan said.

Evil Johan attack Judai and he jumped out of the way. He threw a knife and it missed Judai by an inch. He ran into the burning city. Evil Johan was on his heels. They ran through a city of burning people. This reminded Johan of something he stopped in front of a building. He grabbed his head as a sudden pain rushed through him. Judai looked back and ran towards him.

Johan eyes were still yellow and he tried to hit Judai the second he got close. Judai jumped back. Evil Johan laughed and summoned the demons of Punishment. They came out and Judai was surrounded. He began to ran towards Johan. The demons kept him back. One of them stabbed him in the arm. Judai screamed. That was it. Johan woke up and took control of his body and order them back. Judai looked up and saw emerald eyes. He hugged him and a second later one of the demons stabbed Johan in the side.

Johan hit the ground. Judai ran towards him and Johan was in pain. He didn't let it show he got back up and grabbed the sword he had. His eye changed to the soft yellow. He was in control of his powers for a little while. He watched the blade become fire. The demons knew they were dead but they wouldn't back down. They went towards Johan and he sliced their heads off.

He looked back at Judai and he was fighting too. The two looked at each other. They knew what was going to happen. The second the demon didn't watch Johan pushed Judai through a portal and Judai thought Johan was coming with him, but he wasn't.

Judai woke up in front of Johan's house. His mom was inside. She was crying, hoping her son was okay. She was whispering. Praying that he was alive. Judai stared in sadness. She cared about Johan not like his father. She turned and was as happy as ever.

"Judai!" she said.

"Hello Miss," Judai said.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"Johan… He's still fighting," Judai said.

"We have to help your father and my son," she said.

She was ready in a flash. She wore battle amour. Judai took her to heaven and they were just in time. She saw Jehu. His eyes were Yellow. Like Johan's. now Judai understood. They were brothers. They fought for each other and helped each other. Then he saw Johan. He was fighting with Jehu. They were getting the demons off God.

"Jehu! Behind you!" Johan screamed.

"Thanks bro!" Jehu said taking care of it.

Satan was in shock, but he began to fight Johan. Johan sword was strong but not strong enough. Right when Johan knew he was dead a knife hit Satan in the back. He turn to see his wife. She grabbed her sword and Johan smiled. He knew pushed his dad off of him and he went to help Jehu.

Laid on the ground. He was out. Johan fought off demons to help his brother get to his feet. Then a dog flew passed him Jehu was back. They fought the demons off. Soon the numbers doubled. One demon tried to attack Judai and Johan got rid of it.

"Judai!" Johan said.

Judai just stood there. Johan looked at him and he was stabbed. Judai had a sword and Satan was controlling him. Johan jumped back as Judai swung the sword. Johan growled at his father. He went towards him and Judai kept him away.

"Judai wake up!" Johan said.

"He won't listen to you. He only listens to me," Satan said.

"You bastard!" Johan said.

"Watch it. I can kill him like this," Satan said squeeze on the control on Judai. He whimpered.

"Judai… I'll get you back I promise!" Johan said fighting his lover back, but careful not hurt him.

Then Johan's mother fought Satan. She cut the control string on Judai and he hit the ground. God came over and Johan told him to get the angels out of here. God was shocked Johan was like he was the devil. God nodded and he took all of the angels out of the battle ground. Johan looked at his father and he was pissed of.

He ran towards him and he was using two swords. Satan dodged his attack. Johan told his mother to help Jehu. She nodded and she ran towards her oldest son. Johan was in rage. He never felt so much rage. Satan grabbed his sword. He fought Johan off. Then all the demons retreated. Johan knew why they were scared to die.

Jehu was panting. He was okay so was his mother. Then a hellhound came out of no where and Satan jumped on it. He fled. Johan hit the ground. His body was covered in his own blood and he was in so much pain. Jehu ran to him and he knew Johan was in some trouble with all the wounds. Jehu hugged his brother. They hoped Johan wasn't dead.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bring him to Heaven," Jehu commanded.

"Why?" His mother whispered.

"You can't feel pain in Heaven," Judai explained quickly.  
Jehu nodded and made a portal to Heaven. In a matter of seconds, they were back in Heaven, all the angels and God there as well.

"Johan," Jehu whispered, "Wake up."

As if Johan heard Jehu, his eyes slowly lifted. The first thing he saw was his brother over him, in tears.

"Jehu," He whispered weakly. Judai smiled happily as he saw his lover was awake.

"Johan," Judai whispered, smiling sadly.

"Judai," Johan weakly smiled. It was all silent for a moment as the lovers stared at each others eyes. Judai leaned over and softly pressed his lips against Johan. There was not lust, only passion as they kissed.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Judai whispered, wiping the tears. Johan nodded and slowly sat up.

"Where did it hurt?" Jehu asked, almost desperately. After healing Johan, everyone was happy, especially his mother, who was in tears.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She whispered.

"He won't come, right?" Johan whispered, sounding even more desperate than Jehu.

"Of course not," God said, "Why would you think that?"

"He's everywhere," Johan whispered, his hands clutching his head, "No one can kill him or stop him. He could be watching us right now!"

"Johan, calm down," Jehu said, placing his hands on Johan's shoulders. Johan growled and tried to punch Jehu, who stepped back quickly.

"Johan, what the hell?" His mother shouted.

"I will not calm down!" Johan shouted, "He nearly killed Judai, again!"

"It's fine," Judai tired to calm him down.

"No it's not okay," Johan whispered, "What if he comes back? What if he tries to kill Judai again? What if he succeeds in killing Judai?"

"He won't kill me," Judai reassured.

"Shut up!" Johan shrieked, "He could! He's the damn devil! No, worse! He's the king of all devil's! He's fucking Satan, he can do whatever he wants! He could kill Judai with a blink of an eye!"

"Johan calm down, this isn't like you," His mother shouted.

"I'm scared of him," Johan confessed, "He could kill me too! He never gives mercy, so why give mercy on his own son? He will destroy everything, even Judai!"

"Listen to me, Johan," God shouted, "He will never touch Judai, never again!"

"How would you know!" Johan shouted, standing up, "He was licking Judai's face, he was touching what was mine! He could rape Judai for all I know... if Judai was raped, I really could never forgive myself."

"Johan," Judai whispered.

"I would especially never allow my own son to be raped," God growled.

"Oh, you'll protect Judai," Johan laughed though it didn't sound normal. It sounded like a madman, "I'd like to see you try! You didn't even know we had sex. You call yourself a God? Please, you're son has already been put into so much danger while you were watching. I doubt you can protect him!"

"Oh and who do you think gave him all this danger!" God shouted, losing his self control, "Before he meet you, he was barely scratched! Now he is the number one target for Satan, thanks to you!"

"It's my fault..." Johan whispered.

"No it isn't," Judai tried to say but was interrupted by a very pissed God.

"Yes, it's your fault!" He shouted, "What made you think it wasn't!"

"It's all my fault," Johan whispered, lowering his head so his bangs were placing shadows over his face.

"Shut up!" Jehu shouted.

"I can't believe it's my fault," Johan smiled, "If I never meet Judai, he would be fine. It's my fault."

"No," Judai whispered.

"Johan, don't listen to him. It's not you're fault," His mother tired but Johan wouldn't listen.

"It's all my fault," Johan giggled, "All my fault."

"That's it," Judai shouted. He walked up to Johan and... slapped him right across the face!

"Judai," Johan whispered, coming back to his senses.

"It's not you're fault," Judai shouted, "I'm the one who kissed you! I'm the one who bumped into you! To be honest, I bumped into you on purpose. You looked kind of insane but... I really couldn't help myself and walked near you. I was so happy when you became my friend, when you held me, I was even more happy. If anything, this is all my fault."

"Judai," Johan whispered.

"So get a hold of yourself and act like a real man!" Judai shouted, "Instead of blaming yourself and screaming about how Satan will kill us, stand up tall and fight for us. We'll stand right behind you, supporting you."

"Thanks," Johan smiled.

"You're welcome," Judai smiled back.

"I think I understand why you fell for this boy, Johan," His mother smiled.

"I'm jealous," Jehu laughed.

"But Judai is right, though," God sighed, "We have to put an end to Satan once and for all. I've avoided this so many times, hoping one day Satan would become peaceful and nice but... looks like that will never happen."

"Nope," Johan agreed.

"I really have no problem with killing my husband," His mother laughed.

"No there's the matter of how we kill him," God sighed.

"Actually, I know a good way we can kill him," His mother smirked.

"What is it, Mom?" Johan and Jehu asked together.

"It's something only I know about. Satan's only weakness," His mother smirked, "Looks like I'll have to tell you in order to have him killed."

* * *

WoNdY Alice wrote this i need no credit


	11. Chapter 11

Johan was wanting to know but to him it didn't matter. When everyone was asking his mom what it was he began to sneak away from the group and went to find a place to get back to the Underworld. Then Jehu followed him. Johan found a place far from the group and right when he made a portal someone stopped him.

"Where you going, bro?" Jehu voice said.

"To the Underworld to stop dad," Johan said.

"No way. Last time I almost lost you. So if you go then your taking me too," Jehu said.

Johan turned to him and knew he would have to. He would need the help. He began to open the portal again and the two jumped in. little did they know that a hellhound had watched them and went back to the Underworld to tell Satan.

The two boys made it home and it was different. The house was in flames. Johan stared in shock. Then it hit him the memory he had forgotten had come back. The day when he was five, his dad put him in a burning maze and the day he meet Jehu.

:Flashback:

Johan was running through the burning builds. He ran and a demon was chasing him. Johan saw him and ran faster. He bumped into a boy that looked like him and his eyes were ambers. He pulled him in to a crank and they stayed there and watched the demon walk by. Jehu was holding Johan and Johan was scared out of his mind. Then the demon saw them and they crawled out the other way. Jehu turned into a dog and he told Johan to get on and he did. The two ran to a dead end and they saw a shortcut. They got out of the maze and Johan was crying and Jehu hugged him.

"My names Jehu," Jehu said.

"I'm Johan," Johan said.

"You okay?" Jehu asked.

"No, I'm scared out of my mind and I was wondering why my daddy put me in there," Johan said.

"Well, as the future Satan he wants his son to be fearless," Jehu said.

Then a wall of fire appeared around the two. Then the demon came and they sat in fear of the creature. Then Johan's mother came.

"ENOUGH!" she said to the demon and he ran away from the woman.

"MOMMY!" Johan said and hugged her.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Johan's mom asked.

"Yes, mommy. My new friend helped me," Johan said and ran back to Jehu. He helped Jehu up and told him to come here. He followed Johan.

"He helped get away from that creature," Johan said hugging Jehu.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Jehu said bowing.

"Please don't," she said softly to the little boy.

"JEHU!" a hellhound said and growled at Johan.

"Dad," Jehu said and hugged him.

"YOU! Tell your husband to stay away from MY child!" Jehu's dad said.

"Fine," Johan's mother said.

"Daddy. I'm scared," Jehu said.

"My son. Don't be. They won't touch you again," the hellhound said and picked his child up.

:End of Flashback:

"Johan!" Jehu said and snapped Johan away from the memory.

"What?" Johan said.

"Lets go. My dad is coming," Jehu said in delight.

"What?" Johan said in fear.

"What?" Jehu asked.

"He hates me!" Johan said.

"No he doesn't. he hates your dad," Jehu said.

"Oh good," Johan said.

"Jehu?" a hellhound said and ran towards him.

"DAD!" Jehu said and hugged him.

"I missed you my boy," Jehu's dad said.

"I missed you too," Jehu said.

Jehu told his dad that he found out that he and Johan were brothers and Jehu's waged his tail happy he had two son. He licked Johan and he was happy he had a caring father. Jehu told him about his and Johan's plan to take down Satan. His father said he would get the hellhounds to help. Jehu nodded and he Johan went to the castle.

They reached it. They saw it was huge. Then they went through the back and they got to the second floor and saw something weird. He saw Satan talking to a boy. He looked like Judai only he had golden eyes. Jehu gasped and growled.

"Who is that?" Johan asked.

"Haou. Judai's missing brother. I saw him in heaven. I thought he was cute, but besides the point. If Satan hurts him I won't be able to hold back a demon powers," Jehu said.

Johan looked and Satan whipped him, but he was like Jehu. Pain meant nothing. Jehu was getting tense. Then the two let there powers take over. They lost there voice but they attack Satan.

"I knew you would come! I made sure that one will die here!" Satan said.

He grabbed his bow and shoot an arrow. The arrow missed Johan. Jehu ran to get Haou when a hellhound attacked him. Jehu turned into a hellhound and he growled. Haou opened his eyes and saw Jehu in the jaws of the beast. He pulled at the chains and finally they snapped. Haou ran to help when Satan shoot Johan and he screamed.

Jehu got out of the jaws and Johan looked up and his eyes were red. Satan laughed like a crazy man and he walked up to Johan.

"Kill them my son," Satan said.

"Yes, father," Johan said.

"Your coming with me," Satan said and grabbed Jehu by his hair.

Then a Hellhound grabbed Satan's hand. He let go and saw Jehu's father. The hellhound howled and an army of hellhounds came. Jehu smiled at his father. Then he turned to Satan and he looked pissed off. He turned and Jehu and his father lead the hellhounds to attack all the guards.

Jehu looked and Johan was fighting Haou. Haou was dodging all of Johan's attacks so he doesn't hurt him. Then Jehu ran towards his brother and then Satan turned him human and took him away from the fighting.

He opened the bedroom doors and knock Jehu out. He tied him up to a bed. Jehu woke up and tried to get it off but couldn't. Then Satan started to push himself in and out of Jehu.

"STOP! This hurts!" Jehu screamed.

Satan laughed and continued. Finally he came and he left Jehu. Jehu panted and he was in so much pain. Jheu riped the ropes and Satan was gone Jehu was pissed he growled and ran back to the battle. The hellhounds were fighting a very strong Johan. He laughed as they tried to fight him. Then they back down when Jehu showed up Johan smiled. Jehu changed and he attack his brother. They fought harder and harder. Then Johan laid on the ground crying out in pain. He held his arm and he looked and Satan told him through his head to go and rape his lover.

Johan smirked and he left. Jehu knew where he was going and then Jehu fell back and Haou caught him. They stared and then they kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was a giant blur to Johan. The only thing running in his head was that he was so horny! He wanted Judai. He didn't care if it was forced or not. All he wanted was Judai. He opened his eyes and saw he was in Heaven. Smirking, he walked up to Judai, who looked completely scared but relieved.

"Johan, where did you go?" Judai asked, running to him, "You missed your mothers speech about Satan's weakness!"

"I'm sorry but I had to take care of something," Johan smiled. He was lying of course. He couldn't have Judai here. This was God's territory and if he was caught, he would be dead.

"It's just good you're okay," Judai sighed, "Where's Jehu?"

"Don't worry," Johan smiled before smirking, "How about we go to earth?"

"Why?" Judai blinked.

"I don't know but I have a strange feeling we need to go to earth," Johan explained. Judai slowly nodded, since he trusted his lover. Johan smiled as he opened up a portal and hopped inside. Judai opened his eyes to see his house, in his bedroom, only something felt different.

"What's this?" Judai whispered. Something didn't feel right. He knew he had to leave. He turned to look at Johan's smiling face. Being here made him happy so he couldn't leave but he felt like he had to. Maybe Johan would understand.

"What's wrong, Judai?" Johan asked, smirking.

"Wanna leave?" Judai asked, offering a weak smile.

"I've waited too long though. I need to be here," Johan explained, moving closer towards Judai. Sensing danger, Judai started to move back until he hit the wall.

"Waited too long for what?" Judai whispered, not meeting Johan's gaze. He giggled and grabbed Judai's chin, pulling it so Judai was looking straight at him.

"You," Johan whispered, pressing his lips down on Judai. He moaned but something still didn't feel right.

"Johan, let's stop this," Judai whispered, breaking the kiss. Johan growled and slapped him right across the face.

"I've been waiting for too long," Johan growled, "You really think I'm going to give you up this easily?"

"Just please stop. I'm not ready for this yet," Judai shouted.

"You were ready last time, weren't you?" Johan whispered, licking Judai's ear.

"T-that time was d-different," Judai moaned, "We we-weren't in the middle of a war!"

"So?" Johan laughed, "I'm going to take you again, even if it's forced."

Johan grabbed Judai's arm and twisted it, making Judai yelp from pain. Johan smirked and dragged him over to the bed, pinning him down.

"You like the way I touch you, right?" Johan whispered, feeling Judai's chest from under his shirt.

"Stop it!" Judai cried.

"You love it when I kiss you, correct?" Johan whispered seductively. He bent down and stole Judai's lips in a bruising kiss. He licked Judai's lip but Judai refused to open it. Johan growled and grabbed his goal, even though Judai's pants were still on. Judai gasped which was all Johan needed to dive his tongue in.

Judai had to think of something. Right now, it seemed like Johan was forcing himself onto him. Even though it would hurt him, Judai had to do it. He bit down, hard, on Johan's tongue, tasting a little blood.

"Bitch!" Johan shouted. He glared at Judai with such hatred in his eyes, Judai flinched, "You'll regret that, bitch!"

"Please... stop," Judai sobbed. Tears came down his cheeks. Hopefully, that would make Johan realize what he was doing. Maybe Johan would apologize and hug him. It would be alright then.

"Now you're begging me," Johan laughed, starting to lick the tears off of Judai's face. He decided that was enough and pulled off Judai's shirt.

"Johan," Judai whispered. Johan smirked and pulled down Judai's pants, and boxers, to his knees. Johan smirked as he started to strip. Soon, both were completely naked.

"I'm going to have some fun," Johan whispered in Judai's ear. He slammed himself into Judai with no preparation, making Judai scream.

"Stop it," He shrieked, "Stop it!"

"Too late," Johan laughed. He pulled himself out and slammed into Judai once again. He kept doing that, not bothering to hold back. Each thrust was hard, fast, deep, and extremely painful for Judai.

"Please... stop... Johan..." Judai whispered. Johan froze while he was in Judai. Never before had he heard Judai so... helpless and broken. Johan shut his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his thoughts. Judai was just a stupid sex toy. Nothing else, right? But he was beautiful, nice, kind. He didn't deserve this at all. That snapped Johan back to reality. He was no longer in his fathers control. In fact, he didn't even know what was going on.

He looked down and what he saw completely scarred him. It was Judai, crying and looking completely helpless. He was naked and on a bed... wait a second. Johan realized he was also naked and IN Judai! He slowly pulled himself out and nearly cried when he saw Judai was bleeding. Was he really that rough with him?

"Oh God," Johan whispered. Even though he couldn't remember, it was obvious on what he did. He raped Judai.

"Johan," Judai whispered.

"I'm so sorry Judai!" Johan shouted, "I don't know what happened! The last thing I remember was fighting with my dad! I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to-"

"It hurts, Johan," Judai whispered. Johan didn't know if it was from the rape or the emotional pain. All he knew was he had to take Judai back to Heaven. He quickly redressed Judai, careful not to hurt him while he redressed himself.

"You won't feel pain anymore, angel," Johan whispered. He picked up Judai bridal style, a little hurt when Judai cringed away from him though. He made a portal to Heaven and stepped in it. He closed his eyes and once he opened them he was back in Heaven.

"Put me down," Judai whispered. Johan slowly nodded and placed Judai on the ground. Now they were both staring at each other.

"Judai, listen, I-" Johan tried to say.

"I need some time to think," Judai said but his voice was blank. No emotion was in them. Johan really couldn't blame him.

"I'll be waiting here," Johan whispered. Judai nodded and started to walk away. Deciding he needed some peace, he made a portal to earth and stepped in it. He was in the park, sitting on one of the park benches.

"What do I do?" Judai whispered. A part of him wanted to slap Johan and break up with him, screaming about how Johan should never go near him again. The other part of him wanted to hug Johan, saying it was alright. He didn't know which one to pick.

"You're upset, aren't you?" A voice rang in his head. He turned around to see a boy standing there. He was a teenager with black hair and red eyes. Judai slowly nodded as the boy took a seat next to him.

"I don't know what to do," Judai whispered.

"What happened?" The boy asked. Judai looked at him and sighed. He didn't know what made him do it, but he told the boy what happened.

"My boyfriend raped me but it wasn't his fault. Something awful happened which forced him to do it. He didn't even realize what was going on until it was done," Judai whispered. Why was he telling this to a stranger? Because he couldn't talk about it with anyone else. If he told his friends or his father, they would no doubt kill Johan.

"That's..." The boy couldn't even find words to describe it.

"I don't know what to do!" Judai shouted as tears came down, "Should I break up with him or forgive him! I'm so confused!"

"Good," The boy giggled.

"Huh," Judai whispered, looking at him confused.

"You don't need to do either," The boy whispered leaning his face too close to Judai's.

"What do you mean?" Judai whispered.

"Do you feel the darkness in your heart?" The boy smiled, "You don't want to forgive him, right? A simple breakup isn't enough either. You need revenge."

"Revenge?" Judai whispered, his hand griping his shirt.

"You feel hurt, betrayed, broken after he did those things to you," The boy whispered, putting an arm on Judai's shoulder.

"Well yeah," Judai mumbled.

"Don't you want to return that pain?" He smiled.

"Return it..." Judai whispered.

"That's right," He whispered, "Make this boy feel the pain you felt. He deserves it, doesn't he? If he really loved you, wouldn't he have stopped? No matter what the problem was, he should have realized what he was doing if he loved you. Yet he didn't stop."

"No," Judai said with a little anger, "He didn't."

"Why should you forgive him after he did that? That would just mean he could do it again," He laughed.

"I don't want that to happen again," Judai whispered.

"Then what should you do about it?" The boy asked, a huge, yet evil smile on his face.

"I should make him feel my pain," Judai laughed, "Make him bleed instead!"

"That's good," The boy laughed, "You're letting the darkness in your heart take control, aren't you? Do you feel it's power?"

"Yes," Judai laughed, "It feels nice."

"Good," The boy giggled, "But you can't do it."

"What do you mean?" Judai snapped, "I will make Johan feel the pain I felt!"

"I meant, you can't do it alone," The boy giggled, "How about I help you?"

"You help me?" Judai whispered.

"Let's make a deal," The boy smiled, "Give me everything and I'll let you have your revenge."

"I don't have anything left for you to have," Judai laughed, "My hearts been broken, my bodies been raped, everything is gone! What can I give you?"

"You're soul," The boy whispered in his ear, "If you give me your soul, you can become more powerful. You can get your revenge on Johan and kill anyone who stands in your way."

"Alright," Judai laughed, "I'll give you my soul. I don't need it anyway."

"Fine then," The boy smirked. He pulled out a knife from his hand, "This might hurt a little."

"It won't," Judai whispered. The boy nodded as he took his own finger and cut it a little so there was blood. He grabbed Judai's hand and cut his finger. Blood poured out of it.

"Ready," The boy whispered.

"You bet," Judai smirked. The boy pressed their two fingers together. In a way, they were bleeding into one another.

"Judai, will you give me your soul as long as I help you with revenge on Johan?" The boy asked.

"Yes," Judai smiled.

"Alright then," The boy laughed. The blood started to glow and Judai started screaming. A horrible pain came into his body but it was gone the second it came. Judai looked down to see his outfit changed. He was wearing tight black pants and a red sleeveless shirt. His boots reached about halfway to his knees.

"What happened?" Judai asked.

"You're mine now," He whispered into Judai's ear, pulling him into a kiss. Judai hesitated but kissed the strange boy back. Once they broke from the kiss, there wasn't a boy anymore but a man. Johan's father.

"Satan," Judai whispered.

"Welcome to the dark side, Judai," Satan smiled. Judai smirked along with him. Now he could finally have revenge against Johan. No matter what, he would kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

Judai walked through a portal and Johan was waiting. Judai smirked and he walked up to him when another portal opened. Judai hid. Then Jehu walked through. He hugged Johan and was happy his brother was okay. Judai made a bark like Jehu's dad and he went back through.

"Hey Johan," Judai said.

"Hey- Whoa," Johan said.

"You like?" Judai asked.

"Damn. Yeah I love it," Johan said.

"Well, I thought I change for you," Judai said wrapping his arms around Johan's waist.

"Well, I-"

"I know. I forgive you," Judai said.

"Really?" Johan said.

"Yeah. Lets go to Earth. Maybe go to the park and talk," Judai said.

"Sure," Johan said.

They went through a portal and Johan and Judai were at the park. Johan sat down and he closed his eyes and he let the moonlight cover him. Judai watched and waited. He walked up to him and sat by him.

Johan looked and laid his head on Judai's shoulder. Judai let him. He was waiting hoping he could Johan to turn his back for a minute. Then he would kill him. He laid his head on Johan's and Johan relaxed.

He smelled something different about Judai and then he lifted his head and Judai kissed him. Johan pushed him off. He stood up and he grabbed Judai by the throat and his eyes turned dark yellow.

"Where's the real Judai, Satan?" Evil Johan said.

"He's dead," Judai said.

"No, he's not. Johan and I know that is a lie," Evil Johan said.

He threw Judai a cross the park. Judai moaned in pain and the real Johan whimpered. He didn't want to hurt Judai. He gave in to the darkness and let Evil Johan do what he wanted.

Judai got up and shock it off. He licked his lips. He wanted to get rid of Johan and he was going too. He grabbed the knife he had and he ran towards Evil Johan and he grabbed Judai's hair and got him in a head lock. He stared to choke.

The other Johan was crying. He was losing Judai to his father and he couldn't do anything. He sat far in the deeps of his mind.

"Damn you Johan," Judai said.

"I hate you. You broke his heart. He was going to help you and now I have to kill you just to get through to him," Evil Johan said.

"Fuck you!" Judai said.

"No. I won't kill you. I'll slowly kill you. So that Johan can be a killer again," Evil Johan said.

"Oh yeah," Judai said

He got out of the head lock and he kissed Johan. The real Johan could feel it. He was shaking. The Evil Johan pushed him off and then Judai made a portal and went through. Then the real Johan came back and cried.

"Judai…. Why? Why did you leave me?" Johan asked him self.

He looked at the knife Judai dropped. He grabbed it and thought about ending it. He was about to when Jehu grabbed it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jehu demeaned.

"Judai's gone! Dad took him!" Johan said sobbing.

"You can't kill your self," Jehu said.

"Why?" Johan said.

"That won't bring Judai back," Jehu said.

Johan looked at him and hugged him and started to cry. He couldn't believe it. His lover was gone. He began to cry louder in his older brother's chest.

"He's gone.. I'll never see him again," Johan said.

"It's okay," Jehu said.

Johan whimpered like a puppy. He wanted to see Judai. He wanted his lover. The kind sweet and caring Judai. His Judai would never do this. Why he was doing this was beyond hhim. He hugged Jehu and he tried to calm Johan down and then they went back to heaven.

"God!" Jehu said.

"Yes?" God said.

"Your son. Satan took him. He took his soul and I want that bastard head on a plate," Jehu said

"What?" God said pissed off.

"That's right. Judai is gone. And we lost my brother in a sea of sadness," Jehu said

"Well, we need to end this," God said.

"I agree," Johan said.

"Johan are you okay?" Jehu asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to get Judai back and damn it I will," Johan said.

"Johan," Jehu said.

"We'll get him back. I promise," Jehu said.

"Good," Johan said.

Johan and Jehu got the stuff they need to kill their father but they still didn't know what Satan weakness is. They get ready and right when they go to leave Johan's mother comes.

"Johan, Jehu! Wait," their mom said.

"Yeah what is it?" Johan asked.

"You need to know your fathers weakness," their mom said.

"What?" Johan asked.

"Your father's weakness," she said again.

"Oh," Johan said.

"What is it mom?" Jehu asked.

"It's…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes?" Johan ask eagerly.

"He can't go out in sunlight," His mother said. Johan looked at her strangely. That was it? To beat Satan, they just had to lure him out into the light?

"Of course, we have to save Judai before killing Satan," His mother said, "If he is destroyed while he has Judai's soul, then Judai might be destroyed as well."

"Do you know what really confuses me," God sighed.

"What?" Jehu asked.

"Satan can't just steal someones soul without there permission so..." God whispered, "Judai willingly gave up his soul."

"What!" Johan shouted, "Judai isn't the type to do that! He would never... never..."

Before he could finish his sentence, tears started coming down his cheeks. What if he did? Johan did rape him after all. He must have been so confused at the moment so

"What do you think happened to Judai if he willingly gave up his own soul?" His mother whispered. Johan froze. He couldn't tell them. Well if he wanted to die, he would.

"Damn it!" God shouted, "I don't like this."

"No one does," Johan whispered.

"What would make Judai give up his own soul?" His mother whispered. Johan stayed silent. He should tell them because it might help but at the same time, he really didn't want to.

"Johan, maybe you know," Jehu said, "After all, Suddenly, a portal opened up and Judai stepped through.

"I'm home," He sang, putting up his arms. He looked around at the shocked faces of everyone else and smirked, "What? Not happy to see me?"

"Judai," God whispered, scanning his son. His usual aura of happiness had been replaced with pure darkness. How could this possibly happen?

"Hi ya, God," Judai smirked. Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore, only leaving black dust behind. Johan froze as he felt arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Did you tell them, Jo-kun," Judai whispered in his ear, "Cause if you don't I will."

"Stop this Judai," Johan pleaded, "You're not like this."

"I begged you too," Judai whispered, "But you didn't stop. Besides, I died after what you did to me. Now, I'm someone else. More powerful and stronger. Like the new me?"

"No," Johan shouted.

"Too bad," Judai whispered.

"Judai, please stop this," God shouted.

"Now God's begging me," Judai laughed, "That really is pathetic."

"Judai," His mother whispered. Judai laughed before turning his attention on Johan.

"I'm going to kill you," He whispered in his ear. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him over so he was facing him. Judai pushed Johan down the the floor, pulling out a knife! He pressed it against Johan's throat, drawing a little blood but not much.

"Judai,"God shouted but for some reason, he couldn't move. It was the same for Jehu and his mother.

"I'll never, never forget what you did to me," Judai whispered, "You can't run from me and no matter where you hide, I will find you."

"Judai, stop this," Johan shouted. He was scared. Judai really wanted to kill him. He wasn't joking or anything. Johan would really die at the hands of his own lover.

"Are you afraid of me?" Judai giggled, "Fine, let fear engulf you."

"Johan!" His mother shouted. She had to save him. She just had to. There was no way she was losing her son.

"Pain," Judai whispered, "Sorrow, loss, agony, anger, fear, betrayal. I will teach all of these things to you."

"Judai," God whispered. He never thought he'd hear his son ever say those types of things. Judai was always so pure and innocent. He never wanted to hurt a fly before this.

"Then," Judai whispered before shouting, "I will kill you with my own hands!"

Judai held up the knife and brought it down, intending to stab Johan right in the heart but something stopped him. A hand grabbed onto his arm, pulling him up and away from Johan.

"Not now, Judai," He whispered. Johan sat up and his eyes widened. Satan was there, holding Judai's wrist on the arm that was holding the knife. His other hand was around Judai's waist, bringing him close.

"What are you doing?" Judai growled at him. Satan laughed and looked at his son, on the ground like some helpless fool.

"It's not time for your revenge yet," Satan whispered, "Wait a little more then you can kill him."

Johan was completely grossed out and angry at what Satan did next. He started to lick Judai's cheek but Johan expected Judai to move away from it, or punch him. He didn't.

"What are you doing to my son, Satan?" God growled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Satan laughed, slipping a hand down Judai's pants. Whatever he was doing in Judai's pants, it was making Judai moan, "I'm playing with my little toy."

"Stop it," Johan growled. He stood up and ran towards Satan, intending to kill him completely. Judai frowned and stood in front of Satan, his arms spread out as if protecting him, "Sorry Judai, but I have to do this!"

Johan wanted to kill his father, no matter what. He knew he would have to hurt Judai but maybe he would understand once he had his soul back. He held out his fist, prepared to punch Judai.

"Pathetic," Judai whispered. He grabbed Johan's fist and twisted it, smirking. Johan yelped in pain which just encouraged Judai even more. He kicked Johan in the stomach and released his fist to punch him in the face.

"Come on, Judai," Satan whispered. Judai nodded as Satan opened a portal. They both walked in it. Once Judai was gone, God, Jehu, and his mother fell to the ground, all breathing heavily.

"Why couldn't we move?" Jehu whispered.

"I don't know," His mother whispered.

"What would make Judai hate Johan so much?" God asked himself, standing up. Johan gulped but clutched his stomach. It made no sense. No one could feel pain in Heaven yet, Johan felt all the pain Judai inflicted upon him.

"Are you okay, Johan?" Jehu asked, looking at him in concern. Johan sighed and knew it was time to tell the truth.

"I know why Judai sold his soul to Dad," Johan whispered.

"Why?" God asked, his eyes wide.

"Well... when Mom was describing Dad's weakness, me and Jehu went out to kill Dad instead of listening."

"Why?" God shouted, "That's the dumbest thing you could do! If you waited for your mother to finish, we could all go down and kill him, using his weakness!"

"We were being stupid at the time," Johan sighed, "Anyway, while we were fighting him, I lost myself."

"You lost yourself?" God raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what happened!" Johan shouted, starting to cry again, "I was fighting Dad but then everything went dark. The next thing I know, I'm on a bed with Judai. We were both completely naked and I was in Judai! He was bleeding, crying, and... and..."

Johan could finish as he started sobbing. He looked up to all of them, staring at him.

"You..." God whispered.

* * *

WoNdY Alice did this


	15. Chapter 15

"You raped my son?" God said.

"Yes," Johan said a little scared.

Then Jehu got hit in the back of the head. By Judai's friend Sho. The little bluenette was glaring at Johan. Jehu looked at him and growled.

"Did you just hit me?" Jehu said.

"Yes. What are you going to do about it?" Sho asked.

"Don't push it. I know this is God's territory but I will ripe you to shears," Jehu said.

"Jehu, don't. This is my fault. I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't control myself. But if you want to kill some one it better be Satan," Johan said.

"Trust me bro, I will kill him. He did some thing to me that I will not say," Jehu said and started to walk through the portal.

Johan followed. Their mother stayed. She told God to please keep them safe. He nodded and thought what Johan said. He relaxed and told a few spirits to watch them.

Johan and Jehu now knew what to do. First get Judai back, then kill Satan. Johan looked around and then he saw some guards. The best part was they were hellhounds. They would let them in.

Jehu walked up to them and they let them through. He walked up to them and told them he would fix this. Johan and Jehu went in to the king's room and there was Satan kissing Judai. Judai started to moan. Johan made a fist and he made his fist bleed. Jehu grabbed it and made him stop. Judai smelt the blood and stopped. Satan then smelt it and he thought nothing of it.

Judai looked around and Satan went back to his room. Leaving Judai by himself. Jehu ran up and knocked Judai out. Johan got ticked about that. He ran up to Judai. The brunette was out, alright, now they had to find the bottle Satan kept Judai's soul in. Jehu kept an eye on Judai. He didn't want him to wake up and hurt Johan.

Then Johan found an bottle that was dusty. It was three hundred years old. He read the name and he gasped. It wasn't a soul it was a heart. then Johan remembered the day he watched his father ripe this from the chest of Jo-kun. The oldest of Jehu and Johan.

:Flashback:

"I won't kill people!" Jo-kun said.

"Why not?" Satan asked.

"Because they shouldn't be killed for no reason! They need to do something to die," Jo-kun said.

"Well, too bad. When you rule you have to follow the rules of Hell. In this place we kill people for no reason," Satan said.

"Jo-kun? Daddy?" 4 yr old Johan said.

"Johan," Jo-kun said.

Then Satan stabbed Jo-kun in the chest. He stopped and coughed. Then Satan pulled Jo-kun's heart right out of his chest. Johan ran to him and he looked at his brother's closed eyes. Johan began to cry. Satan pulled him away and told the hellhounds to kill the body. Then Satan lied to his wife saying Jo-kun was killed by the demons of Punishment.

Johan was told by his dad not to tell his mother the truth. Johan nodded and didn't tell a soul from that day.

:End Of Flashback:

"Jo-kun…" Johan said.

Jehu looked and found a bottle with a soul in it. He read who it was for and it said Judai Yuki. He grabbed it and then he turned and saw Judai with a knife to Johan's neck and Satan right next to him. Johan held fear in his eyes. Jehu growled softly. Then a pain shot through Johan.

"Jehu," Satan said.

"Let him go," Jehu said.

"Why should I?" Satan asked.

"Well, I thought we could have a fair fight. In the sunlight," Jehu said. Satan filched. _Got ya, _Jehu thought.

"Why should I play fair?" Satan said and looked at Johan.

"What are you doing?" Jehu said.

"Your in a bad stance. If you want to live, you should join us and kill Johan and then we can rule the world. No angels and no one can be good. Just evil. What do you say?" Satan said.

Jehu looked at Johan and saw his head was down. Jehu knew what that meant. He moved to the side and then Johan snapped. He grabbed Judai and Judai started to choke. Then Jehu got Satan in a head lock. Then Judai started to turn purple. Johan knew it was from no air but he had to hold him.

Then Johan hugged Judai and he stabbed Johan in the shoulder. Johan filched but held him tighter. Judai growled and pushed him away and he looked pissed at Johan. Johan didn't care.

Then he looked at Judai and he had fear in his eyes. He knew Judai was gone and there was nothing he could about it. Then Jehu ran towards him and Satan was behind him he knock Judai out and he grabbed Johan's arm and took off. Johan was back in reality and he started to run with Jehu. The two looked back and they knew they had to get Satan in the sunlight and Johan knew how too.

"We need to go back," Johan said and took off towards the castle.

"Wait up!" Jehu said and took off after Johan.

They went back in and went back to the king's room. They saw Judai walking in a circle. Johan thought it was cute when Judai was mad. Then Satan left. They got Judai and went to the human world. Judai got pissed and bite Johan's hand. Blood came out but Johan didn't even feel it. He did feel Judai lick the blood off. He thought that was a little gross.

Then Jehu left a note for Satan. Jehu was so mad he went to the dudgeon and he broke the hellhounds there free. They ran free and they helped Johan and Jehu. Judai tried to scream but he couldn't then Johan got a little tired of him biting his hand and then he taped Judai's mouth shut and he tied him up. Judai hated Johan. He wanted to get his knife and stabbed him in the chest.

Satan found the note and it read:

_Yo, bastard! You want Judai back come find us! Its hide-and-seek! We hide why you, the dumb motherfucker, seek us out. Bye dumbass!_

_Jehu and Johan_

_P.S. FUCK YOU!_


	16. Chapter 16

Johan and Jehu made a portal to the human world, bringing just Judai with them. Jehu made sure they stayed a couple of yards away from Judai. After all, Jehu knew that Johan had the urge to run to him and hug him. If he did that, Judai would definitely hurt him.

Judai growled and tried to think of someway to escape from Johan. He didn't have much options. He knew that his master, Satan, wasn't so stupid as to come out into the sunlight for him. Judai growled and looked over at Jehu and Johan, glaring at them. Johan flinched and turned around so he wouldn't be facing him anymore. An idea popped into Judai's head.

"Johan," Judai mumbled, trying to sound confused, "Where am I?"

"Judai," Johan whispered turning to him. Jehu glared at him and grabbed Johan's shoulder, pulling him back from Judai.

"W-where am I?" Judai whispered looking around, "Why am I wearing these clothes?"

Johan tried his best not to run over to him. There was no way that was Judai, right? Judai started to look around more, his eyes weaker than Johan's ever seen them. His face held confusion, terror, and want.

"You're not Judai," Jehu growled.

"Why would you say that?" Judai asked with tears in his eyes, "I don't know what's going on! Why am I tied up?"

"Judai," Johan whispered. He started to walk towards Judai only to be pulled back by Jehu.

"That's not Judai," Jehu growled.

"How do you know?" Johan demanded.

"Because this is Judai!" Jehu shouted, holding up the bottle with Judai's soul. Judai's soul was a round red ball made of mist. Johan's eyes widened as he stared at the bottle. His loved one was right in there.

"F u c k!" Judai cursed loudly. Both boys looked over to him. He was glaring at them intensely.

"We can get Judai back," Johan whispered smiling.

"You really are idiots, aren't you," Judai laughed.

"At the position your in now, you shouldn't say that," Jehu growled.

"Oh, trying to threaten me, big boy?" Judai giggled. Jehu growled only this time Johan grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Don't," Johan said.

"Just try getting my soul back," Judai smiled, "I dare you."

"Come on," Johan said, "Let's give Judai his soul back. He obviously needs it."

Jehu nodded and took off the cap on the bottle. His soul immediately started going towards Judai, who was smirking. Normally, his soul was suppose to go into his chest, showing that his soul returned. Instead, it stopped right in front of the body.

"No way!" Jehu whispered at the sight. Another Judai appeared though he looked like a fading ghost but it was still Judai's soul. He was standing in front of his body, his hands out like he was protecting it. Tears came down his face while he was glaring at the two.

"Judai," Johan whispered. It only lasted for seconds before he turned into the ball and went back into the bottle.

"Didn't I say you were idiots?" The soulless Judai laughed.

"Why didn't your soul come back?" Johan shouted.

"You mean you don't know?" Judai teased tilting his head to the side, still smirking.

"Don't know what?" Jehu growled.

"There are three parts of everyone," Judai explained, "The body, mind, and soul."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Johan demanded.

"When the body and the soul are separated, it's the mind that keeps them connected," Judai explained.

"And?" Jehu raised an eyebrow.

"I am Judai's body. In that little bottle is Judai's soul. We are connected through our mind. It's our mind that holds our memories, likes, dislike, and other things like that. In other words, we want the same thing. Judai willingly gave up his soul so his emotions wouldn't get in the way of getting what he wanted," Judai smirked.

"Oh s h i t," Johan whispered.

"And we both want you dead," Judai smirked.

"It makes sense!" Jehu shouted.

"After you raped us," Judai continued, "We were confused about what to do. That's when Satan came along and planted the idea of revenge in our mind. Ever since then, my mind, body, and soul has wanted nothing more than revenge."

"So in other words," Jehu whispered.

"You can't get my soul back unless my soul and mind are all ready to forgive you," Judai laughed, "Like that will ever happen."

"That means you're just an empty shell," Johan whispered.

"Yes," Judai smirked, "But it's still protecting me. No matter what, this is our body. If you hurt me and actually manage to get Judai back, which I highly doubt, then he will be feeling the pain."

"We can't possibly get Judai back!" Johan shouted to Jehu.

"You can't lose hope that easily!" Jehu yelled.

"He hates me," Johan whispered, "Oh god he hates me! The real Judai wants to kill me! How is this okay?"

"We can get through this!" Jehu shouted. They continued arguing while Judai was smirking. They really were idiots. The more they fought, the less they would notice the sun was coming down. Once it was dark out, there was no way Satan wouldn't come out to kill them. By the looks of them, they weren't going to stop arguing any time soon.

"They really are idiots," Judai whispered with a smirk. How he couldn't wait for his lover, Satan, to come for him.

* * *

WoNdY Alice made this


	17. Chapter 17

Johan opened his eyes slowly. He could tell it was morning. Sighing, he stood up and thought of Judai. He chuckled at all the memories. Judai hated him though. What was the point in living if the one he loved the most hated him? There was no point. Why bother living?

"Judai," Johan whispered. Having enough, he made a portal to earth. Looking around, he noticed he was in the park. Walking to the park bench, he started to cry. This was where Judai first attacked him.

"Taking a trip down memory lane, huh, Johan?" A voice asked. Johan turned around to see Judai standing there, his arms crossed with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Johan whispered sounding completely weak.

"I was watching you," Judai smirked, walking up to him, "Now I have a request."

"What?" Johan asked. His lifeless eyes were fixed on Judai.

"Give me my soul back," Judai growled. Johan, who wasn't thinking clearly at the moment, took out the bottle that held Judai's soul and handed it to him. Judai smirked and made a portal, throwing the bottle in it.

"Where did you send your soul?" Johan asked with curiosity.

"To my lover," Judai said.

"My dad, right," Johan whispered.

"Yeah," Judai whispered back. That's when Johan realized what was going on. He started laughing. He never thought he laughed this hard before, "What the hell?"

"It's funny," Johan laughed, "This is the first time we had a normal conversation in a long time."

"I-idiot!" Judai shouted, hitting the top of his head.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Johan asked still chuckling.

"It's too early," Judai grumbled.

"That's just like you," Johan smiled.

"S-shut up!" Judai shouted a little red. Johan just kept smiling. Judai's eyes widened as something in him changed. His heartbeat was changing. Instead of it's normal pace, it was going faster. He was sure it would explode. What was Johan doing to him? Was this some sort of spell?

"What's wrong?" Johan asked noticing Judai's discomfort.

"Y-you bastard!" Judai shouted, "You did something to my heart! It's going to explode, isn't it!"

"Wow, you're as naive as ever," Johan smiled, "I'm not going anything."

"You," Judai growled. He ran up and punched Johan's face.

"Ouch," Johan mumbled holding his bruised cheek. Judai smirked and held out the fist that punched Johan.

"Hey, Judai," Johan whispered, "Can we talk normally? Without you trying to kill me. I want some answers to a couple of questions. Maybe you could do the same for me."

"I have nothing to say to you," Judai growled.

"Please," Johan whispered. Judai looked at his pathetic face and sighed. He really couldn't say no.

"Fine," Judai growled. Johan smiled and walked over to the park bench, sitting down. Sighing, Judai followed and sat down, as far as possible from Johan.

"Why do you hate me?" Johan asked.

"What the fuck kind of question is that!" Judai shouted as loud as possible.

"Just answer," Johan demanded.

"You raped me!" Judai hissed, "Why the hell shouldn't I hate you?"

"I was under my dad's control," Johan said.

"So?" Judai shouted standing up. The tears in his eyes were threatening to fall, "You could have stopped yourself anytime! If you loved me, you would have!"

"I'm sorry," Johan whispered.

"What's worse is what you did afterward!" Judai hissed. Johan blinked, not expecting that response. What he did afterward... what did that mean?

"What?" Johan asked.

"You acted like you did nothing wrong!" Judai cried, dropping to his knees, "You didn't tell anyone so by doing that, you were avoiding your punishment! When you did that, it meant you did do nothing wrong and you didn't deserve the shame, the punishment! You're still making excuses for it, which also says your saying you did nothing wrong!"

"I'm sorry," Johan whispered.

"Why didn't you stop!" Judai cried, "Did I really mean so little to you! Was I really just a stupid bitch in your eyes like you told me so long ago! Or was it all a game to you! Why did you purposely break me!"

Johan's tears reached the ground at how desperate and awful Judai sounded.

"I don't have my soul," Johan said. Judai looked up at him curiously, the tears still coming down.

"What?"

"I ripped my soul from my body," Johan whispered, "We promised that we would only become one again if we got you back."

"It hurts, doesn't it," Judai whispered as he remember the pain of being separated from his own soul. How someone felt empty on the inside without it. Johan made himself go through that just for him?

"Yeah," Johan whispered, "Makes you feel completely empty though."

"I like the feeling though," Judai whispered, "It's numb. You can't feel any pain no matter what."

"You always meant the world to me," Johan whispered, "You weren't a bitch to me. You were the sun. The sun that gives life to everyone and everything. You were everything to me. It was never a game to me. If it was a game, I definitely lost. I never meant to break you."

"You can't tell me these types of things now!" Judai shrieked.

"I'm sorry," Johan whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Judai screamed.

"I'm really sorry," Johan cried.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Judai yelled.

"I love you," Johan whispered. He went on his knees so he was facing Judai face to face. He put his arms around Judai, who didn't return the loving embrace but he never rejected it. He just kept crying like Johan did.

"I love you too," Judai whispered back, "But it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Johan asked, pulling himself away so he could look at Judai.

"My souls with Satan. I belong to him. After all, I am his toy," Judai whispered.

"Judai," Johan whispered softly.

"I want it back," Judai cried, "I want to feel complete again! Please give it back to me!"

"I will Judai," Johan whispered, "I promise."

"I want my dad," Judai cried, "I want my friends! I want my soul back!"

"Judai," Johan cried. They both stayed there in silence, embracing each other, crying.

"I have to go," Judai whispered, standing up. He looked down at the crying Johan.

"Don't," Johan whispered.

"He has my soul," Judai whispered, "Which means he owns me. I have to be with him. I love you though so do me a favor. Become one again with your soul. If someone stole it, I really could never forgive myself."

"Judai," Johan whispered.

"Please, for me," Judai whispered. He leaned down and gave Johan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright," Johan cried.

"I love you," Judai whispered, "I love you to death."

"I love you too," Johan cried. Judai gave him one faint smile before disappearing in a portal to Satan.

"That must have been hard," Someone said from behind him. Johan turned to see Jehu, Haou, God, and his mother standing there.

"You guys," Johan whispered.

"At least my son has come to his senses," God started crying.

"Satan has his soul though," Haou whispered. No one was dry eyed.

"Damn it," God shouted, "Judai, what have you gotten yourself into!"

"Judai," Johan whispered while taking out the bottle from his pocket. He opened it and his soul flew back into him. He didn't feel numb anymore. He felt complete yet empty at the same time. Complete because he had his soul back. Empty because Judai wasn't with him. He was probably being raped by Satan.

"We'll get him back," His mother said with complete determination.

"I know," Johan whispered, "I'll stop at nothing to get him back."

* * *

WoNdY Alice made this


	18. Chapter 18

Johan felt better with his soul back. Johan was one with his soul and his brother hugged him happy to have him back. His mother hugged him too. Haou stared and notice blood coming down Jehu's back.

"Jehu?" Haou said.

"Yeah?" Jehu said.

"What is this?" Haou said rubbing the blood.

"Oh. Its nothing," Jehu lied.

"You're lying," Haou said.

"No, I'm not," Jehu said.

"Sit down," Haou said and Jehu sat down. He looked at his back and he saw a giant claw mark. To be sure, there were at least three of them.

"What are you looking at?" Jehu asked.

"These claw marks," Haou said and rubbed each one making Jehu moan in pain.

"O-Oh t-those…. I um…" Jehu said.

"Well? Where did they come from?" Haou asked.

"Would you believe if I told while fighting Satan a hellhound clawed me?" Jehu said.

"Yes," Haou said and was shocked to find Jehu like this and not tell anyone.

"You okay Jehu?" Johan asked.

"I'm fine Johan," Jehu said shivering.

"Your shivering," Johan said.

"Its cold out here," Jehu said.

"Man, I thought you were always warm I guess I was wrong," Johan said playfully.

"That kind of attitude will get you a slap," Jehu said.

Johan laughed. He loved his brother. Jehu knew how to hurt someone if needed. Johan helped him up and Haou patched his back up. Johan then felt like he was goanna be sick. Jehu knew why. Johan and Jehu were brother so Johan was part hellhound.

Soulless Johan proofed that. Jehu remembered how lifeless Johan's eyes were. He hated seeing his brother like that. But now they were one and Johan could get Judai back. However, soulless Johan could kill anyone even if Johan didn't want him too. Johan was feeling a little better, maybe it's because his was back in him. He felt better and Jehu opened a portal. Johan and Jehu went through. But before Jehu went through, he pulled Haou close to him and stole a kiss form him. Haou moaned and he turned a bright red. Jehu pulled away and went through the portal.

Johan saw Judai he was watching TV. Johan laughed. That was his Judai. Satan was putting Judai's soul somewhere they would never find it. Johan knew where it was. Judai was sitting there when another boy sat by him. He looked like Satan. His black hair made Johan wonder. His red eyes held lust. The boy looked at Satan and he nodded. He smirked and kissed Judai. That made Johan mad. The black haired boy rubbed Judai's body. Judai moaned.

Johan knew why Judai knew they were here. The black haired boy then kissed and sucked on Judai's neck. Johan knew what was going to happen. Johan told Jehu to knock Satan out. Jehu ran quickly and then Satan hit the ground. The black haired boy then joined the floor. Judai looked up and he saw Johan. He hugged him, Jehu threw the bottle, and Johan opened it. Judai felt his soul join him. He opened his eyes and Johan was holding him. Johan was crying happy to have Judai back. Judai hugged him. Then they kissed. It was something they both needed.

"I hate to interrupt but we need to leave," Jehu said.

"Alright," Johan said and he grabbed Judai hand.

"Lets take you home," Johan said.

"Okay," Judai said.

Then a portal opened and they went through it. Johan knew he had to end this he kissed Judai and pushed him in the portal. Judai tried to turn around but all he saw was Johan waving. Judai opened his eyes and he was in heaven. God hugged his son. Judai hugged him. Sho hugged his friend. Asuka hugged Judai and he pushed here away for a minute. He told Jehu that Johan was still there. Jehu nodded when he was about to opened a portal one opened a hellhound flew out. The dog looked at what was fighting him.

Then the black haired boy was playing with a bottle. Then another boy showed up. Jehu gasped. Johan was growling. Satan had done the sickest thing the two could think of. He brought the oldest brother back to kill them. The black haired boy told him something Jo-kun. He opened his blood red eye. Johan whimpered. He felt weak. Johan turned human holding his head. He was screaming. Jo-kun was having trouble focusing. Jo-kun was messing with Johan's head. The black haired boy knew the pain. Satan made him out a dead hellhound. Jo-kun stopped for a minute to calm himself down. Johan stopped screaming and he stood.

"Nice try," Jo-kun said and used a spell to hurt him mentally.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Johan screamed.

"Johan!" Judai said and ran towards him.

"Stop him," the black haired boy said.

"No way little boy," Jo-kun said and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Judai said.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Johan screamed.

"Johan!" Judai said.

"Shut up," Jo-kun said and then Judai fell asleep.

"Leave him," the boy said and Jo-kun left him on the ground.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Johan screamed again.

"Make the pain worse," the boy said and Jo-kun opened his red eye and the pain doubled.

"Johan," Judai said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Johan screamed.

"STOP IT JO-KUN!" Jehu said."Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jo-kun said looking at him the pain was in Jehu now and Johan was better. Jehu started to scream. His mother tried to get to him but Jo-kun kept her back. He put a shield around Judai, God, Johan's mother, and all the angels. Jo-kun glared at Jehu and he started to laugh. Jehu and Johan were wondering why. He looked at Jehu and Johan and they both started to scream. Jo-kun laughed. He loved the sounds of their screams.

"This is perfect," Jo-kun said.

"Please…. Stop…. Jo-kun," Jehu said.

"Why? To make the screams stop? Forget it," Jo-kun said.

"Easy remembered your dad wants to kill himself," the boy said.

"Forget it. I'm doing it. I haven't killed anything. And guess what?" Jo-kun said looking at the boy. Then he started to shake in pain.

"I'll make sure their dead and you," Jo-kun said glaring at the boy and suddenly he faded.

"I love to kill people," Jo-kun said.

"Jo-kun! Stop! You never want to kill people! You said there should be a reason to kill!" Johan said.

"SHUT UP! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!" Jo-kun said.

"PLEASE STOP!" Johan screamed.

Jo-kun kept laughing. Johan's mother was staring at what Satan did to her son. Her three sons were fighting each other. Johan got tried of the pain and he punched Jo-kun. He hit the ground and Jehu stopped screaming and the shield was gone. Johan's mother ran to her sons and hugged them. Jo-kun was still out. Johan stared in fear at what Satan had created. He started to cry. He remembered when Jo-kun would play with him. Johan started to cry. Jo-kun was a monster. Jehu looked at Johan and he knew the same thing.

"Johan!" Judai said and hugged him.

"I'm okay," Johan said.

"Don't ever do that again!" Judai said.

"Sorry," Johan said and he kissed Judai.

Judai moaned and he let Johan's tongue in his mouth. Johan licked everything in Judai's mouth. Judai moaned. God didn't look. He didn't want to see his son kissing. Judai and Johan broke the kiss and he hugged Johan. Judai was happy to be back with Johan. Then Jo-kun woke up and opened his blood red eyes. He looked around and then he saw Johan and Jehu. Then they stopped. Then Jo-kun made them look at him. He snapped his fingers and then Johan's mother and the others were back in the shield.

"That hurt," Jo-kun said looking at the two.

"Please stop…" Johan said.

"Why?" Jo-kun said right behind him and he wrapped his arms around Johan.

"Please.." Johan said.

"I don't think I will," Jo-kun said snuggling closer.

"What are you doing?" Johan asked.

"Your so warm," Jo-kun said.

"Your so cold," Johan said.

"Why are you so mad that I'm back?" Jo-kun asked pulling Johan out of sight.

"Because the Jo-kun I know wouldn't kill for no reason," Johan said feeling weaker the more Jo-kun got closer.

"Well, the new one does. But I don't want to kill you. Your so warm," Jo-kun said moving even more closer.

"Please…*pant, pant*…stop," Johan said.

Jo-kun stayed the way he was. Johan felt even weaker then he had ever felt in his life. Jo-kun opened his red eyes and they turned blue. Johan felt sleepy. He fell asleep on Jo-kun's chest. Jo-kun smiled and stroked Johan's head like he was a kitten. He laid Johan down and then he went back to Jehu.

Judai saw that Johan wasn't with him. He was wondering if he killed him. Jehu was still sitting there and he stared in fear of his older brother. He put Jehu in the shield. Jehu flew back and landed on something soft. He looked down and saw Haou. He got off and Haou hit him on the back of the head.

"Where's Johan?" Judai asked Jo-kun.

"He's asleep, little angel," Jo-kun said looking at him with soft blue eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Judai asked.

"I used a sleeping spell. You don't believe do you?" Jo-kun asked.

"No I don't show me," Judai said.

"Fine," Jo-kun said and he snapped his fingers and two hellhounds came out with Johan on the backs sleeping peacefully.

"Happy?" Jo-kun said.

"No. I want to see him. Let me out," Judai said.

"No way. You'll wake him from a pleasant memory," Jo-kun said.

"What memory?" Judai asked.

"A memory of the two of us. My Johan doesn't need to be poisoned by an angel," Jo-kun said.

"Your Johan?" Judai said in complete anger.

"Yes, bitch, my Johan. He needs his older brother to protect him," Jo-kun said.

"He needs me! Without me he'll kill himself!" Judai said.

"I know. I'm going to erase all memories of you," Jo-kun said and then he walked up to Johan and stroked his head.

"Judai….." Johan said.

"See?" Judai said.

"Shut up. You'll wake him," Jo-kun said.

"I thought you wanted him dead," Judai said.

"He's warm. I need warmth. So I'll keep him and you will never see him again," Jo-kun said.

"What? That's it? You only want him for his warmth?" Judai said.

"Yep," Jo-kun said.

"Can I see him one last time? Please?" Judai said.

"Fine but make it quick," Jo-kun said and he snapped his fingers and the shield weaken.

Jehu hit the shield and Jo-kun hit the ground in pain. Judai and Jehu had to get Johan. Jo-kun use the Slumber spell. If Johan wasn't woke up soon he would be lost to sea of dreams. Judai tried to get to him but the hellhounds wouldn't let him. Jheu calmed them down and Judai woke Johan up.

"Judai…" Johan said.

"I'm right here Johan," Judai said holding him.

"What happened to me?" Johan asked.

"You were sleeping," Judai said.

"The dreams they were so real," Johan said sitting up when a pain shoot his back.

"Easy," Judai said.

"Okay," Johan said.

"Johan could I have some help?" Jehu said.

"Coming!" Johan said.

Jo-kun looked at him and Johan stopped. Then his pupils disappeared. Jehu looked and saw Jo-kun trying to control Johan. Jehu got in front of Johan. Jehu was in the control but he fought the control good. Johan came to his senses and he knock Jo-kun out. Jehu and Johan knew they were in trouble. Jo-kun was mainly after Johan.

"Johan. You and Judai need to find a place to rest. Johan mainly. You look like you were raped," Jehu said

"Shut up. I'm tired ok?" Johan said.

"You okay Johan?" Judai asked.

"Yeah lets go to sleep," Johan said.

Judai lead Johan to his room. It was like the one he had on earth. It was relaxing to. He laid there with Judai and the two fell into the darkness of slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

Judai woke up next to Johan, who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful… so happy. So

_Vulnerable,_ the voice said.

Judai shook his head, trying to make sure he didn't think like that again. He didn't want to hurt Johan; he didn't think he was vulnerable.

_But he is. You could kill him right now without hesitation. If you're lucky, he might not even wake up, _the voice said.

"I wouldn't kill him," Judai said out loud. He looked at Johan, who was still asleep. He would never kill him.

_Didn't he rape you?_ the voice said.

"It wasn't his fault," Judai whispered.

_How do you know he cares? _the voice said.  
"He ripped his soul from his body so he could feel my pain," Judai whispered.

_Oh really? How do you know if it was to numb the pain? What if it was so he couldn't feel the pain you were going to bring him? Or to rid himself of the shame,_ the voice said.

"Shame?" Judai whispered.

_How do you know he loves you?_ the voice said.

"Judai," Johan whispered weakly. Judai turned to him and smiled brightly, despite the fact he was scared. What was going on in his head?

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Judai laughed.

"I wanna sleep," Johan mumbled.

_And we want you dead,_ the voice said.

"No, we don't," Judai argued with himself.

"We don't what?" Johan raised an eyebrow.

"We… don't… want to be sleeping here all day," Judai said, "Let's go out and see Dad! I haven't been able to have a normal conversation with him since I willingly gave up my soul to your dad so I could have my revenge and kill you because you raped me!"

The creepiest part about that was Judai said it all with a smile like it was no big deal. Johan gulped and looked away. He really didn't want Judai to say that.

"Y-yeah," Johan said reluctantly, "Let's go."

Judai smiled and grabbed his hand and made a portal to his dad.

"Come on," Judai smiled. Johan nodded and followed into the portal. Once he opened his eyes, he saw he was standing right next to God and all of Judai's friends along with some of Johan's family.

"Nice to see you're up, Johan," Jehu winked.

"He sleeps too long," Judai laughed.

"Yeah," Johan whispered.

"So, Judai," God said, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Course I am, dad," Judai laughed but he was lying. He was concerned about the voice in his head that wouldn't forgive Johan like he did.

_He shouldn't have been forgiven,_ the voice said.

_Why can't he be forgiven_, Judai thought back. He knew he couldn't say it out loud or that would draw attention.

_He's an awful person. He betrayed you. He has every right to die,_ the voice said.

"Judai," Johan asked.

"Huh?" Judai blinked looking around.

"You zoned out there for a minute," Sho pointed out.

"I wasn't able to get enough sleep," Judai smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't like lying but he didn't like worrying everyone around him.

"I thought you would have," Jehu sighed, "Oh well. I would understand if you had nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Judai tilted his head to the side.

"From Johan… um… forcing you to…" Jehu tried to say without making it awkward.

"Forcing me to have sex against my will therefore calling it rape?" Judai asked.

"Um… yeah," Jehu said wondering how Judai could say it so casually. He couldn't even tell them about how Satan raped him.

"Oh, I had nightmares while my soul was stolen," Judai said.

"Can we just not talk about this?" Johan sighed covering his ears. He really hated hearing about this.

_How do you know he loves you? _the voice said.

I trust him, Judai replied in his mind.

_How do you know if he can be trusted? _the voice said.

_He's never broken my trust before, _Judai glared at nothing.

_I can think of a couple of times,_ the voice said.  
_Never purposely,_ Judai tried to make the voice shut up.

_I can still think of a couple times, _the voice said.

_No,_ Judai thought.

_He probably doesn't love you. Why would he love a whore like you? Didn't you have sex with Satan many times willingly? Why would he want to be with someone like that, who was able to get over him so easily?_ the voice said.

_I-I wasn't thinking right at the time_, Judai thought but felt a little ashamed. He was Satan's lover after the breakup with Johan. It didn't take long for him to get over Johan and move onto his own father.

_He hates you, _The voice continued sounding amused.

"Oh just shut up!" Judai shouted at the top of his lungs, "You're wrong and besides, so what? Maybe I did sleep with Satan a bunch of times willingly but I was a little mad in the head at the time! Besides, he raped me; I had sex with his dad. We're even now so quit saying nonsense!"

"Huh?" Johan said.

"Judai…" God whispered.

"Ops," Judai said, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Um… maybe…" Johan said.

"Oh fuck," Judai cursed.

"Judai," God glared at him.

"Sorry, I'm used to it from being in Hell for so long," Judai said without any amusement. He just spat it out.

"Judai, who were you talking to?" Johan asked him.

"Just myself," Judai laughed. It was true in its own way.

"Why would you say that to yourself?" Johan asked.

"I was feeling a little guilty for sleeping with Satan all those times so I was thinking some pretty pathetic thoughts about how I was an awful person. I decided to why not shout at myself for thinking those things," Judai said.

"Alright?" Johan's mom raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" Judai changed the subject.

_You lied to them, _the voice said.  
"I'm Haruka," She smiled.

_First a whore now a liar. You really are an awful person, you know that?,_ the voice said.

Judai sighed but didn't say anything about it. If this was the punishment for being with Satan so long, then he would just have to live with it.

_I can't wait until Jo-kun kills you both,_ The voice laughed.

* * *

WoNdY Alice made this. i get no credit.


	20. Chapter 20

Jo-kun woke up to see he was in a cell made of cloud. He looked and found a guard. He opened his blood red eyes and told the guard to let him out. He opened his cell and then Jo-kun saw a boy. His eyes were covered and he looked tired. Jo-kun felt bad and told the guard to let him out. He did and then Jo-kun kill him. The boy smelled blood and he panted like he needed it. Jo-kun cut his wrist and put it by the boy's mouth and he sucked on the blood. Jo-kun moaned in pleasure. It felt good. Then he stopped. He tried to look up but he couldn't see.

Jo-kun took the blindfold off and then the brunette looked at Jo-kun. He then felt like he could trust him. Jo-kun took the chains off. This boy looked like Satan snuck in here and torture him. Jo-kun gave the teen his jacket and then he looked at Jo-kun.

"Who are you?" the teen asked.

"I'm Jo-kun," Jo-kun said.

"I'm Ju-chan," Ju-chan said.

"Well, looks like your dad put you here because you drink blood," Jo-kun said.

"Yeah. I have to admit you do taste good," Ju-chan said.

"Thank you," Jo-kun said.

"Maybe we can kill a few people why were here," Ju-chan said.

"Sure I guess," Jo-kun said.

They went and killed all the guards. Then they left so no one would find them. Ju-chan held his arm it was cut because of the stupid guards and he tried to hide it from Jo-kun. He smelt the blood and he licked it off. Then it healed. Ju-chan said he was used to pain and wounds. Jo-kun knew why.

"I hate Johan and Jehu," Jo-kun said.

"Why?" Ju-chan asked.

"They were the two that got to live. I died because of Johan," Jo-kun said.

"I got put in jail because of Judai," Ju-chan said.

"Well, lets kill them both," Jo-kun said.

"Sounds good to me," Ju-chan said.

Then God, Haruka, Haou and Judai, the angels were put in a barrier. God looked and saw Ju-chan and Jo-kun. He knew Jo-kun was poisoning his son's mind. Jo-kun when God was watching kissed Ju-chan. His eyes widen and then he kissed back. When he stopped Ju-chan was in love with Jo-kun. Jo-kun looked at Johan. Jehu tried to move but then he passed out. Ju-chan made sure. He grabbed Johan by his hair. Johan screamed and then Jo-kun looked at Ju-chan. They both, using their strength they threw him against a wall. Johan felt all the pain.

He was wondering how he could feel pain in heaven. Then it hit him Jo-kun can bend the rules. Jo-kun hugged Johan and then Johan felt weak once more. Jo-kun looked at Ju-chan and he nodded. Then Ju-chan ran and destroyed heaven. They watched it burn. Judai was horrify. His home was being destroyed right in front of him. Ju-chan looked at God.

"Like what you see?" Ju-chan asked.

"What are you doing to your home?" god asked.

"No. this was my home. Till you put me in that jail. Then I knew I didn't belong here. I belong in Hell," Ju-chan said.

"Ya see God? I can make anyone believe there are from Hell," Jo-kun said and let go of Johan. He laid on the floor and fell asleep.

"You did this to him?" God asked in rage.

"Yeah and we both agreed to kill anyone that's gets in our way," Jo-kun said and kissed Ju-chan.

"Stop it!" Judai screamed.

"Aww. What's wrong my bitch of a brother?" Ju-chan said.

"Why are you doing this, Ju-chan?" Judai asked.

"You were the one who rat me out," Ju-chan said.

"I did it cause I thought I was helping you," Judai said.

"Well, you didn't. I ended up in jail and Jo-kun helped me see I don't belong here," Ju-chan said and grabbed Jo-kun arm and pulled him into a kiss.

Jo-kun moaned and kissed back. Judai wanted to go and kill Jo-kun for what he did to Ju-chan. Judai looked at Johan. He was just sleeping peacefully. Jo-kun broke the kiss and he looked at Johan. He walked over to him and then Johan looked different. Judai gasped. Johan looked like he was five! Then he opened his eyes.

"Jo-kun?" Johan said in a little boy's voice.

"Hey little bro," Jo-kun said.

"Where are we?" Johan asked hugging his brother in fear.

"This is our enemies home," Jo-kun said.

"Why are we here?" Johan asked.

"God took you away from me. Dad told me to come get you," Jo-kun said and hugged Johan.

"I want to go home," Johan said and started crying.

"Shhhh. Its okay Johan. We'll leave," Jo-kun said and hugged his little brother.

"JOHAN!" Judai said.

"Who is that?" Johan said and walked up to the barrier.

"That's are enemy. He wants to hurt you. Better stay away," Jo-kun said.

"He looks stupid," Johan said.

"Hey!" Judai said.

"Well you are. Who are you stupid?" Johan asked.

"I'm Judai, remember?" Judai said.

"C'mon Johan," Jo-kun said and picked his brother up playfully.

"Hey!" Johan said.

"What's wrong you ticklish?" Jo-kun said and started to tickle Johan.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! That tickles!" Johan said

"Okay. You good now?" Jo-kun said.

"Yeah. Lets go play!" Johan said.

"Play what?" Jo-kun asked.

"Hide-and-die! That's my favorite!" Johan said.

"We'll need an Devil," Jo-kun said and looked at Jehu who was staring at five year old Johan.

"Johan?" Jehu said.

"Who is this?" Johan said and poked him.

"Johan is that you?" Jehu said.

"Who are you?" Johan asked.

"Well, we found and demon," Jo-kun said.

"Right!" Johan said cheerfully.

"So you want to find first Johan?" Jo-kun said.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Johan said.

"Good," Jo-kun said.

"Hehehe," Johan giggled and ran up to Jo-kun and hugged him.

"What have you done to him?" Jehu said standup and growling.

"I didn't do anything," Jo-kun said.

"He's scaring me," Johan said while that made Jehu growl louder.

"I'm going to kill you Jo-kun," Jehu said and changed into a hellhound and up ion Jo-kun.

He bit into his arm and the blood made Johan go and hide. The barrier was gone and God went and started to fight Ju-chan. Jo-kun gave Ju-chan a nod to go find Johan and get him out of here. Ju-chan got knock out and then God went to find Johan. Judai heard whimpering and found him.

"Hi," Judai said.

"Don't touch me! Your the enemy!" Johan said.

"No I'm not. I'm your boyfriend," Judai said hoping not to confuse little Johan.

"Jo-kun!" Johan said and ran to his brother when Jehu bit into his back. Johan stood in between his brother and the big dog.

"Leave him alone!" Johan said and hugged Jo-kun even if he was bleeding. Haou notice tears coming down Jo-kun face.

"J-Johan….*pant, pant*…. Go and hide from the fighting okay?" Jo-kun said and stroked little Johan's head.

"NO! I won't let the big dog hurt you! Y-Y-Your bleeding already," Johan mumbled the last part.

"J-Johan….*cough, cough*…. Johan please go," Jo-kun said and he grabbed his arm.

"NO!" Johan said and then a power wave pushed everyone expect Ju-chan back.

"Johan…" Jo-kun said he saw the blood then was gone.

"How did you do that?" Ju-chan asked.

"I learn it from you, Jo-kun. I wish dad would have seen that," Johan said.

"Johan…. Thanks," Jo-kun said and changed Jehu into a child.

"Jehu?" Johan said.

"Johan?" 5 year old Jehu said.

"Yay! We can play now!" Johan said.

"Yay!" Jehu said.

Judai and Haou stared in shock. The two kids didn't even know they were in trouble. The Haou understood. He walked up to Jo-kun.

"You miss them as kids. That's why you won't kill them," Haou said.

"What gives you that idea?" Jo-kun said.

"Well, you keep crying when they hug you," Haou said.

"Get out of my face," Jo-kun said and Jehu and Johan stayed by his side.

"He needs Judai. If he remembers my brother Judai will be happy," Haou looked at the kid and glared Johan whimpered.

"Don't you dare glare at my brothers!" Jo-kun said.

"GO AWAY!" Johan said and Haou and the others were put back in the barrier.

"How….?" Jo-kun asked.

"I learned from watching you," Johan said and fell to the floor.

"JOHAN!" Jo-kun said.

"I don't feel good," Johan said.

"Ju-chan make the fire go away. This is our place till Johan is better," Jo-kun said and picked Johan up.

"Right," Ju-chan said.

"Jo-kun?" Johan said.

"Yeah?" Jo-kun said.

"I love you," Johan said.

"I love you too," Jo-kun said and started to cry at he had his little brothers back.

"Jo-kun?" Jehu said.

"Yeah?" Jo-kun said.

"I'm part of the family right?" Jehu asked.

"Yeah. You two get some sleep," Jo-kun said.

"Okay," they said.

"We love you," Jehu said.

"I love you guys too," Jo-kun said.


	21. Chapter 21

He was five. His lover, his savior, his everything was a five year old boy. Did that make him a pedophile?

_Yes. You really are sick though I'm a little happy. It will be easier to kill the little brat._

"Ugh, just shut up," Judai groaned.

"Judai, are you okay?" God asked.

"My lover is a five year old boy, my home nearly burned down, we are trapped in this stupid barrier, Jo-kun convinced Ju-chan to be evil, oh, and Satan is still out there. HOW THE H E L L DO YOU THINK I FEEL!" Judai shouted his eyes turning a strange color of blood red. God blinked for a second and it was gone.

"Bad," Haou answered blankly.

"Yes," Judai sighed looking outside the barrier. Johan was still asleep while everyone was around him trying to make him feel better.

_You're weak. After all, you can't even get through this barrier when it's so simple!_

"What?" Judai whispered.

"What?" God asked.

"Nothing," Judai said. God frowned but didn't say anything.

"You changed," He finally said.

"What do you mean?" Judai asked.

"Ever since you got your soul back, you've been different. You curse a lot, more violent, and it seems like you're talking to yourself," God said. He was worried for his son.

"What makes you think that?" Judai glared at him, "I'm just getting used to the fact of being at home and I'm angry at myself for going into Satan's hands so easily and being his little sex toy."

"I guess you have every right to be angry," God sighed, "Just don't lose sight of who you are."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Judai glared at him.

_It's so simple. You're so stupid._

_Fine, tell me how to get them back to normal and to get through this barrier._

_Nope._

_Why not?_

_You have to do something for me._

_Like what? _Judai asked the voice.

_Let me take over for a little while,_ He could swear the voice was giggling.

_Fine. Anything for Johan._ Judai said to the voice.

_Good, _the voice said.

God stared as his son slowly stood up from his sitting position. He was giggling for some strange reason.

"Hey, Jo-kun," He called out. His back was facing towards everyone in the barrier so no one could see his face.

"What?" He growled.

"You're pretty pathetic, aren't you?" Judai smirked.

"What do you mean?" He growled.

"You aren't facing us. Instead, you're trapping us in this pathetic border. You're not brave. You're just a stupid little kid who is dying for attention and for his wittle brothers back," He said the last couple of words in a little kid voice.

"I am not pathetic!" He shouted.

"Don't you dare call him pathetic," Ju-chan growled but it just made Judai laugh more.

"Oh, really? You're no better. I mean, come on, drinking blood? How cliche is that? I mean, what are you doing to do next? Sparkle in the sunlight ?" Judai laughed. Everyone in the barrier took a step back. For some reason, they didn't feel comfortable around Judai.

"You are asking for it!" Ju-chan growled.

"Quit making fun of them, you meanie," Jehu shouted.

"A meanie? That's the best you could come up with?" Judai laughed, "Let me tell you something, kid. You shouldn't be telling me what to do because I'm bigger than you. I can snap that little neck of yours before you can say one word."

"Judai, what the heck?" God shouted. Judai wasn't one to kill.

"Jo-kun, he's threatening me," Jehu cried.

"Running to someone my height? He won't protect you," Judai laughed, "He'll only die with you."

"Where am I?" Johan asked waking up. He looked over at the barrier and his eyes widened. Everyone in the barrier was backed up and there was only one boy facing them. He had blood red eyes and was smirking.

"You're in Heaven, little Johan," Judai chuckled, "Remember me?"

"No," Johan backed up, a little scared.

"Too bad," Judai sighed the smirk never once leaving his face, "I'll just have to force you to remember then."

"You can't-" Jo-kun shouted but suddenly the barrier disappeared.

"Hey, Johan, did you know you raped me? Oh, do you know what rape even means?" Judai laughed walking towards the poor five year old boy.

"N-no, I don't," Johan stuttered.

"Oh, you fucked me a couple times too," Judai laughed, "Do you know what that means?"

"N-no," Johan whispered.

"Leave him alone," Jo-kun shouted, about to run to Judai only to realize he couldn't move. No one could move but Judai and Johan.

"This is like that other time," God whispered remembering when Judai came to Heaven to kill Johan but they strangely couldn't move.

"You really are a brat," Judai laughed. He grabbed Johan by his hair and pulled him up so they meet eye to eye. Johan was whimpering in pain from being pulled by his hair.

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked. He didn't know what he did wrong but he was scared.

"Too bad," Judai smiled.

"Drop him," Ju-chan shouted.

"Nope," Judai smiled, "Too bad I have a promise to keep though. Oh well, I just want you to know something, kid."

"What?" Johan whispered. He didn't know what happened but Judai's smirk disappeared as he looked at the boy angry.

"You are never safe," He whispered so no one but Johan could hear, "Judai isn't to be trusted. He could turn his back on you at any moment. He could stab you in the back. And when he does, I'll be laughing at you from the shadows. Taking in the sight of your blood. Smiling at your crushed bones. Beware of Yuki Judai."

He dropped Johan and started clutching his head in pain. Suddenly, Johan and Jehu grew taller, and more mature. They finally reached their right age.

"What's going on?" Johan blinked, "Where are we?"

"Heaven, I think," Jehu looked around.

"Judai!" Johan exclaimed looking down. Judai was on his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"It's good to see you're back, Johan," Judai smiled removing his hands from his head as if there was no pain at all.

_That was fun. Next time I'll kill the brat,_ the voice said.

Judai ignored the voice and hugged Johan, glad he was back even though he couldn't remember anything from when he turned five. God, Haruka, and all the angels stared in shock at Judai's sudden personality change, completely forgetting Ju-chan and Jo-kun could move now.

"I'll kill you for doing that!" Jo-kun shouted. Since the 'other' Judai was gone, he could move and he only had one motive now. To kill Judai for ruining his plan.

* * *

WoNdY Alice made this


	22. Chapter 22

Jo-kun threw a ball of fire at Judai and Johan caught it. He never did this so it was a little neat to him. He threw it back and then they both disappeared. Johan looked around and he couldn't find his beloved brother. _Beloved? What am I thinking?_ Johan thought. He held his head.

"Johan? What's wrong?" Judai asked.

"Where is he? I keep thinking that he's still my brother…." Johan said and grabbed his head from the pain.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Judai said.

"Gladly," Jo-kun said and hit Judai.

"Judai!" Johan said and his brother grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Johan said.

"Please…. Forget him…. Johan…. I don't want to hurt you. I love you Johan," Jo-kun said and got even closer to his brother.

"Jo-kun… I don't want to be your enemy but I love Judai. I want to be your brother but I can't when your helping dad," Johan said looking at Jo-kun.

"Johan…. If I can't get you home then I'll have to kill Judai," Jo-kun said and knock Johan out.

"JOHAN!" Jehu said and tried to run to him when Jo-kun knock him out too.

"I won't lose my brothers," Jo-kun said looking at Haou and Judai.

"What are you doing to them?" Judai said.

"If they continue to linger here their souls become good. Johan and Jehu need to be the cold-blooded killers they born to be," Jo-kun said.

"They aren't killers!" Judai and Haou said in anger.

"You don't my brothers then," Jo-kun said.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Judai said.

"I'm the one that would die for these two. Johan was the reason I died but I could never abandon him like my good for nothing father" Jo-kun said.

"Why are you doing this?" Judai and Haou asked.

" Because I came here to get my brothers back. I will turn them into killers. They won't ever have to see an angel again," Jo-kun said.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Judai and Haou said.

"Never!" Jo-kun said.

They Haou ran towards Ju-chan and tried to get Johan and Jehu back. Ju-chan growled he fought off his brother and then Johan woke up. Jo-kun was trying to kill Judai with a knife and then Johan hit him. Judai smiled and hugged him. They broke when Jo-kun tried to hit Judai. Johan grabbed him and threw him against a wall.

Jo-kun was shocked. He punched Judai and he pinned him against the wall and had a knife to his throat. Johan stopped and knew what would happen if he moved. Jo-kun would kill Judai. Johan didn't know what to do. When then a portal opened. Jo-kun held Judai. Then Satan walked out and Johan knew trouble was coming.

"Dad?" Jo-kun said.

"Yes. I was wondering what was taking so long," satan said.

"Satan tell your son to let my son go!" God said in anger.

"Of course. One thing though," Satan said.

"What?" God asked angrily.

"A trade," Satan said.

"For what?" God said.

"Your two son for my two sons," Satan said.

"What about Ju-chan and Haruka?" God asked.

"I hate my wife and Ju-chan will come with us," Satan said.

"WHAT?" God said and looked at Ju-chan who had Haou in a head lock.

"That's right. I don't want to be here! I hate it here!" Ju-chan said.

"Deal?" Satan said.

"Deal," God said.

"DAD!" Haou and Judai said together.

God pushed Jehu his way and they threw Judai and Haou. Judai tried to run back but God held him back. Johan didn't even try his father would kill him if he tried. Jo-kun hugged Johan and Jehu. He was happy to have them back. Ju-chan then pulled Jo-kun into a kiss. The two held the kiss for a few seconds before they broke the kiss.

Johan looked back at Judai and started to cry. He didn't want to leave Judai but it was the only way to keep him safe. Johan and Jehu the second they got home they both ran up stair into Jo-kun old room. Johan laid on the bed and started crying. He and Judai will never be together again! Jehu was pissed he wished he could calm down but he couldn't. he sighed and Jo-kun came up and they both didn't say a word to him.

He hugged his brothers and he said they would be fine. However, back in heaven Judai and Haou stayed in their room and didn't come out not even when their dad came up to see them. Judai was looking at a picture of Johan. Haou was looking at a picture of Jehu. They both couldn't take it.

Johan and Jehu were gone and they would never see them again. Judai was sobbing Johan his love, his world, his everything was gone forever and he would never see him again.

Johan and Jehu were having the time of their lives. They did everything they did with Jo-kun when they were kids. They both had fun with their oldest brother and soon forgot their sorrow, but when they were told to go to sleep Jehu and Johan would cry. Saying how much they missed the Yuki boys.

Johan had Judai's shirt and he held it close to his heart. Hoping that he could see the brunette's loving smile once more but he will never get too. Ever again. Judai and Johan were happy till Jo-kun came back. All Johan wanted right now was to be with Judai.

Jehu felt the same. He wanted to see Haou but his sorrow held onto his heart when he thought of his brunette. He wished he could see Haou. His love, his world and like Johan his everything.


	23. Chapter 23

He couldn't stand it. He wanted Johan there with him. He couldn't get over the fact Johan was gone, never to be seen again. Well not gone but close enough. It didn't help that the voice kept talking, saying awful things that just made Judai's heartbreak worse.

_You really are an idiot._

"What do you mean?" Judai whispered.

_Why can't you visit him?_

"Because..." Judai thought about it and couldn't find a reason.

_God said he would trade for you and Haou back with Jehu and Johan gone. He never said anything about you guys seeing each other. Wow, it seems like I'm the only smart one in here._

"But I can't get to Hell," Judai protested, "I'm not powerful enough to make a portal there."

_But I am,_ The voice giggled, &Let me take over again.&

"But..." Judai whispered.

_Do you want to see your beloved Judai or not?_ It snapped running out of patients.

"Fine but don't hurt him," Judai whispered and closed his eyes only to reopen them and have them be blood red.

"It's good to be out again. Time to go to Hell," He smiled making a portal to Hell. He went in and closed his eyes. Opening them, he found he was in Johan's room.

"Judai," Johan whispered staring at the brunette in shock. Of all things he expected to happen, that was not one of them.

"Hi ya, Johan-kun," Judai smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Johan whispered. He was starting to think it was a dream. After all, Judai's eyes were brown but in this dream they were red.

"What? No kiss. I'm disappointed," Judai sighed with a smirk.

"No, Judai it's not that. It's just-" Before he could finish Judai grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him down on the bed, pinning him.

"It's just what?" Judai smirked.

"Um... it's just... am I allowed to.. um see you?" Johan stuttered.

"I don't know," Judai whispered, "But I really don't care."

"But Judai you might-" Johan was about to say but was interrupted when Judai slapped him across the face.

"Are you not happy to see me?" He smirked, "I guess I shouldn't have raised my expectataions on you. Too bad. I had hope for you, Johan Andersen."

"Hope? Judai what are you talking about?" Johan tried to struggle from his grip.

"You obviously don't remember what happened when you turned into a five year old," Judai laughed, "And you think I'm still me. What a shame. You keep crushing my hopes."

"Judai, let go," Johan struggled. Judai giggled but didn't let go. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Johan's lips before making it more intense. If Johan raped him, wouldn't it be best if Judai gave him a taste of his own medicine before killing him? That seemed fair.

_THAT'S ENOUGH!_ Judai shouted in his mind.

Johan stared up as Judai, who was still on top of him, was clutching his head in pain. He fell over, landing on the floor, curling into a ball. He let go of his head and took and deep breath before sighing. He stood back up and smiled.

"Just kidding," He laughed.

"What?" Johan looked at his ex-boyfriend confused.

"I wanted to get you so scared you'd wet yourself. You're punishment for not coming to see me," Judai laughed.

"But... but... but..." Johan was so confused! He was acting it out the whole time!

"It's been a long time since I've been here," Judai sat on his bed, "You're room is pretty cool."

"Judai, we can't see each other," Johan whispered, "I mean, our parents won't let us."

"And you think I give a damn about what they say? Please, I'd rather go die in a hole than listen to them," Judai laughed, "Their just idiots who can't see what true love is."

"God said I would turn into an angel if I stayed around you too long," Johan whispered, "My dad wouldn't like that."

"Fine then," Judai smiled, "I'll turn into a devil."

"WHAT!" Johan shouted, "You're too kind and innocent for that!"

"Please," Judai growled, "I'm tainted person. After all, I did cheat on you with your father."

"You weren't thinking straight," Johan tried to reason.

"Look, I don't give a damn about what my dad thinks! I'll become a fucking devil if I want to and that's final," Judai snapped, "Even if it means turning away from my dad. Besides, I am angry at him for doing that trade."

"Judai, is that really you?" Judai and Johan turned to see God, Haruka, and Haou standing in the room, all sad looks on their faces.

"You guys!" Johan exclaimed.

"How did you know I was here?" Judai glared at them.

"You were talking to yourself in your room," Haou yelled, "I told Dad and we came here only to hear you say you want to be a devil! Judai, what the heck is going on in that head of yours?"

_Want me to kill them?_

"No," Judai snapped at the voice, "I don't."

"What are you talking about?" Haou demanded.

_You think you're family is annoying, right?_

"I don't know," Judai replied honestly to the voice.

"Judai, I'm worried about you," Haou whispered.

_You should just kill them._ The voice was growing louder and louder each time.

"What are you doing here?" They looked to see in the doorway, Satan was standing there, Jehu right behind him, staring at Haou.

"None of your fucking business!" Judai shouted his eyes turning red for a moment.

"This is my territory," Satan growled, "I have every right to know."

"Satan, you poisoned my sons mind!" God shouted at him. Judai started acting differently after coming back from Satan. Of course he would immediately assume that.

"Oh, really? That's how I've been feeling all along!" Satan shouted, "You poisoned Jehu's and Johan's minds!"

"I am going to kill you," God growled.

"Same here," Satan growled.

_Let me watch this._

Before Judai knew it, the voice took over his body, his eyes red, watching the two with amusement. The battle between God and Satan had finally begun and he didn't want to miss a second of it.

* * *

WoNdY Aice made this


	24. Chapter 24

Satan couldn't believe that God said that Johan poisoned Judai. He grabbed Johan's arm and Jehu's. he started screaming at God. Then that black haired boy showed up and grabbed Johan and took him to the Realm of Punishment. Johan was wondering why he was there. The black haired boy said to follow and he did.

The Realm of Punishment was bigger then he thought. Then they reached the town and two other boys ran to the black haired boy. One had red hair. Then other had blue hair. Then three hugged and he told them about Johan and the blue haired boy looked at him.

"That's him?" the red haired boy said.

"Yep that's him," the black haired one said and the blue haired boy didn't say anything. Then Johan saw he was blind.

"What does he look like?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Tall, muscle, tan, and wears blue clothes," the red haired boy said.

"Really?" the blue haired boy said.

"Yeah," the red haired boy said.

"Anyways guys. We need to keep him here," the blacked haired boy said.

"What?" Johan said.

"Like it or not we are the only allies you have left," the red haired boy said.

"Anyways, this is Fire, Ice, and I'm Shade," Shade said.

"Yeah. As you can tell Ice is blind. But he is a great fighter," Fire said.

"I can hear you, you know," Ice said.

"Oh no," Fire said dodging an ice ball.

"Meany," Ice said.

"I know. He can be," Shade said.

"Okay. Mind telling me why you dragged me here," Johan said.

"Right. Your dad Satan is making our Realm fight with him. We don't want to. We want to fight for heaven," Shade said.

"Shade here has a crush on you," Fire said.

"No I don't!" Shade said bright red.

"Yeah you do," Ice said.

"No," Shade said looking away with a huge blush on his face.

"Anyways, your safe here Johan. We won't hurt you," Fire said.

"You better not," Johan said.

"We have your bro. Jo-kun. We were fixing him," Ice said.

"You have him?" Johan said.

"Yeah. He's resting now. He just got fixed," Fire said.

"So he's back to the way he used to be?" Johan asked.

"Yeah," Ice said.

"Oh good," Johan said and followed the three friends.

They took him to the room where Jo-kun laid in a bed sleeping peacefully. Johan asked if he could see him but Shade told him he might think that Johan is five. Johan nodded and stared at his brother who was sleeping peacefully. Jo-kun moved a bit in the bed to get comfortable again. Johan watched his brother. Happy to see him that way. Jo-kun opened beautiful blue eyes. He sat up and looked around.

"He can't see through the glass," Fire said.

"He can't?" Johan said.

"No. He can't but he's coming over to the window," Shade said.

Jo-kun put his hand on the glass and he saw Johan and he smiled and put his hand right where Johan's was. Johan looked at him and saw his smiling face. Johan wanted to hug his brother. He missed him so much.

"Can I please go in there?" Johan asked.

"I guess," Shade said and opened the door to Jo-kun's room.

"Johan," Jo-kun hugged him.

"Jo-kun," Johan hugged him happy to see his brother.

"I'm so sorry Johan. Can you forgive me?" Jo-kun asked.

"Yeah. You weren't your self," Johan said.

"Still I should have listen to you. Not dad," Jo-kun said tightening his grip on Johan.

"I missed you Jo-kun," Johan said.

"I missed you too, and Jehu. I wanted to see both of you. Plus. I'm not the only one here. Ju-chan is getting fixed so he can be an angel," Jo-kun said.

"Awesome! God- oh no. I forgot dad and God are fighting!" Johan said.

"Well, then lets go- AGH!" Jo-kun said.

"Jo-kun! What's wrong with him?" Johan asked.

"He still needs time to recover," Shade said.

"What?" Johan said.

"I forgot. I have to stay here or dad will get me," Jo-kun said.

"Get back in bed," Shade said.

Then some one came and helped him. It was Judai's oldest brother, Ju-chan. His eyes soften on Jo-kun and helped him into the bed. Ju-chan tripped and he landed on the bed with Jo-kun above him. Ju-chan blushed, he never knew Jo-kun was this beautiful. Jo-kun blushed and thought the same.

Then Jo-kun laid on the bed and fell asleep. Ju-chan stared at his beauty. He thought he was so peacefully in his sleep. Jo-kun snuggled close to Ju-chan and Ju-chan fell asleep from Jo-kun's heart beat. Johan watched the two. He was happy and scared.

He was happy because he had his brother back. Scared because God and Satan were fighting. He wished it would end. He looked at Jo-kun and saw he was wearing the necklace he made him when he was nine. He smiled glad Jo-kun didn't throw it away.

Johan then remembered Judai's red eyes. They scared him. He wondered what did he mean that he was five? He wished he knew. He wished Judai would just tell him. Then he thought about the death of people and he laughed.

Staying in Hell for so long he remembered what it was like to kill. He laughed at how he was when he didn't have a soul. He thought it wouldn't be bad to feel like that again. He made his soul come out a second time and his lifeless eyes opened.

"Good to be out," Lifeless Johan said.


	25. Chapter 25

Johan made a portal to Hell, smirking. God and Satan were still fighting, a red eyed Judai watching.

"My, my," Judai smirked, "Looks like Johan's back."

Both stopped and looked at Johan. The first thing they noticed was his lifeless eyes.

"Oh, my bad," Judai giggled, "It's just Johan's body."

"I just felt like ripping out my soul again," Johan said.

"Is it because of me?" Judai tried to look offended, "You're really weak, ya know that. Taking the easy way out of pain."

"What do you mean?" Johan growled.

"Yeah," God blinked, "What do you mean?"

Judai sighed and rolled his eyes. For God and Satan, they were pretty dumb.

"He wants to kill again," Judai explained, "But he knew if he did, he would feel guilty because of Judai so he ripped his soul out so he wouldn't have to face the guilt and shame he was going to feel."

"How is that weak?" Johan asked.

"Because you're just running away," Judai smirked.

"Judai, why do you have red eyes?" God pointed at him. Satan's eyes widened as he looked closer at Judai. Since he was Satan, king of darkness, he could clearly see all the darkness surrounding Judai. It was amazing! Even from a distance, he could feel its power. He smirked. He wanted that power, badly.

"No reason," Judai smirked, "But, I have to say, Johan, I thought you were pathetic and weak but this! It's amazing how low you can sink."

"Judai," God hissed. He wasn't used to his son saying those types of things. He remembered when he told Johan between those two, Johan would become the angel. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Let me ask you something, Johan," Judai walked closer to him, "Does it make you feel good that in my eyes you are a lowlife scum?"

"You're not Judai," Johan whispered but only Judai could hear. He smirked and kept walking closer.

"Does it make you feel great that once you kill people and restore your soul to your body, you will have no one left in your life?" Judai taunted.

"Shut up," Johan growled.

"I think your just an attention whore," Judai laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Johan shouted covering his ears. Even if he ripped his soul out, he still loved Judai and hearing Judai say that to him, it wasn't exactly comforting.

"Why?" Judai laughed, "Is it because I'm thrusting the truth in your face? Let me tell you something, Johan. This isn't a world where you can get away with anything. You have to suffer the consequences at one point, soul or no soul. You're stupid if you think you can easily avoid it, just look a me for an example."

"Judai, what do you mean?" God whispered.

"It's simple," Judai smirked, "I thought that ripping out my soul, joining Satan, and trying to kill everyone was right. After I realized what I was doing was wrong, I came back to God, thinking it would all be alright and nothing would happen. How wrong I was."

"What do you mean?" Johan growled. Suddenly, Judai grabbed his shoulders, pulling him in close.

"The voices are everywhere, Johan Andersen," Judai whispered, "When you open up your heart to pure darkness, you become a very powerful being. Judai learned how to do that. In fact, he's the only one that was able to do that. Because of that, he suffers everyday and night. Nightmares showing him horror beyond his imagination, voices making him slowly go insane, and then there's me."

"W-What's going on?" Johan whispered.

"You can't remember what happened when you were five, can you?" Judai laughed pushing away Johan.

"J-J-Judai," Johan whispered.

"I want you to keep guessing, Johan," Judai smirked, "I want to see when you'll find out about Judai's little secret. This has been a very fun game, Johan, but it's not over yet."

Judai grabbed Johan's forehead tightly. Darkness surrounded his hand, going into Johan's head, making him scream in pain as Judai laughed.

"Stop it, Judai!" God screamed but he didn't even know what he was doing to Johan. He let go of his head, making Johan drop to the floor. Smirking, Judai walked up to God.

"I'm your son, aren't I?" Judai laughed, "I should be a very good person but I'm not. That's your mistake, God."

Without warning, Judai punched God in the gut, making him fall on the ground. He grabbed his head and did the same.

"What did you do to them?" Satan whispered backing up a little. To be honest, he was a little scared of the Judai before him.

"Nothing," Judai laughed.

"Just who are you?" Satan whispered.

"No one," Judai giggled but stopped. His eyes widened as he clutched his head in pain.

"Get out," His eyes turned brown.

"No, I'm not done yet," The red eyed Judai growled.

"Too bad!" Judai collapsed to his knees, panting. He looked up at Johan, his eyes brown once again. Satan stared at him in shock. The aura of darkness was still there but it looked like it was being suppressed. He licked his lips. If he had that power, then he could defeat God and take over Heaven and earth.

"Johan," Judai ran towards him, shaking him.

"Judai…" Johan whispered, "What just happened?"

Judai let go of him and stared at his hands. What did just happen?

&I erased his memory of what happened between him and I.&

You can do that, Judai thought.

&Course I can&

Judai shook his head and looked back at Johan.

"What happened to my soul?" Johan whispered, "I want it back."

"Good," Judai smiled, "Let's go get it back."

"Judai!" God shouted waking up, "Are you alright?"

"Yep," Judai smiled brightly. He guessed God couldn't remember either. His smile turned into a frown as he heard clapping.

"Very nice, Judai," Satan smirked.

"What do you mean?" Judai growled.

"I remember everything," Satan whispered.

_If you had waited before taking over I might have been able to erase his memory, you idiot._

Well sorry, but you hurt my dad and lover and you expect me to just sit there?

_Well, thanks to you, Satan knows everything. Actually, that might be good. He might help kill Johan._

"I'll be watching you, Judai," Satan whispered.

"Let's go," Johan glared at Satan. He made a portal to the Realm of Punishment, bringing Judai and God, who was shocked Satan let them go so easily.

"What was Satan talking about, Judai?" God whispered to him.

"No idea," Judai shrugged with a smile on his face. God raised an eyebrow but kept silent. Judai would have to tell him at one point, right?

"Here's my soul," Johan grabbed it. He opened up the bottle and let his soul come back into him. He smiled and turned back to Judai, who was staring at the ground with sad brown eyes, a guilty look on his face.

Johan smiled at him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Judai," Johan smiled. He didn't see Judai's eyes flash red for a moment.

"R-Right," Judai whispered.

"Say, where's Haou and Jehu?" God looked around.

"Oh, Haou left in the middle of the fight to get Jehu. He told me that he would make a portal to Heaven and take Jehu with him," Judai explained.

_Oh yeah, I remember that. I wasn't too focused on it though. Say, let me take over._

No.

_I just want to talk to Jo-kun and Ju-chan._

Talk to them or hurt them?

_Is there a difference?_

Yes, there is.

"Judai," Johan yelled.

"Huh?" Judai looked around.

"You sure you're alright?" Johan looked at him.

"Y-Yeah," Judai refused to look at him. He started to bite his lip, remembering that Satan knew his secret.

* * *

WoNdY Alice made this


	26. Chapter 26

Johan stared at Judai in worry. He wondered what was wrong with his boy- his best friend. They broke up and Johan was still mad. He was so stupid. He wanted to take it back. Then Shade called them and he followed. Johan did and Shade took them to the place where Jo-kun and Ju-chan were. God stared at his son and his beautiful eyes opened. He looked around and Ju-chan woke Jo-kun. The bluenette woke and looked around. God asked if he could go in and Shade nodded and Haou and Judai followed. Ju-chan hugged his family happy to see them.

Johan and Jehu hugged their brother and so did his mom. Jo-kun was so happy his mom was okay and that his father hadn't hurt her. He let some tears fall because of how happy he was. He hoped his brothers and mom would forgive him. Ju-chan was crying hoping his dad would forgive him. God held Ju-chan and he let him know he was forgiven. Ju-chan was happy and he was a little scared. What about the angels? Would they forgive him? Then he heard Fire and Ice. The two were making out. He could hear Fire moaning.

Jo-kun looked at Ju-chan and licked his lips and he pulled the brunette into a gentle kiss. Ju-chan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jo-kun's neck.

"You taste so good, Ju-chan," Jo-kun said.

"Thanks Jo-kun," Ju-chan said and kissed him again.

God looked away and Jo-kun rubbed Ju-chan between his legs and looked at him lust in his eyes and Ju-chan just giggled. He told him later and Jo-kun growled. He wanted to take his Ju-chan now. But he would wait for him. Jo-kun stared at the lovely brunette and he hugged him and Ju-chan hugged him. The two were happy to be with their families. But they still need to kill Satan and Jo-kun knew a way how to. He knew it was a bad idea but it would work. He hoped it would.

Jo-kun looked at Ju-chan and he hugged him and he started to tickle him. Ju-chan started to laugh and he tried to get free from his bluenette lover. Jo-kun stopped and Ju-chan smiled at him. Johan was happy to see him and then a voice talked to him.

_Happy? _the voice said.

_Who are you? _Johan asked the voice.

_I'm the lifeless you. _the voice said.

_What? _Johan said.

_You heard me, _the voice said.

_How are you talking to me? _Johan asked.

_Let me out…. I want to see that hot tempered brunette, _the voice said.

_Who? _Johan asked.

_Never mind. I'm coming out, _before Johan could protest the lifeless Johan came out and as if on cue the red eyed Judai came out and Johan pushed him into the hallway and kissed him.

The red eyed Judai kissed back hungrily. Johan wrapped his arms around him. The dark side of Judai moaned and he blushed. Then lifeless Johan broke the kiss and just stared at him.

"Your beautiful, you know?" the Lifeless Johan said nipping his ear.

"Stop it…" Judai moaned.

"Why? You sound like u enjoying this," Lifeless Johan said and sucked on his neck.

"Oh god…." Judai pants and moans.

Johan slid his hand into the red eyed Judai's pants and Judai panted as the pleasure took him. Johan smirked at him as he moaned louder. Judai panted and moaned as Johan continued to rub his members. Lifeless Johan growled. He wanted to take the red eyed boy in front of him.

"Johan….." red eyed Judai moaned.

"Yes~?" Lifeless Johan said continuing to rub Judai.

"Please take me…" Judai moaned and then Johan and Judai took their bodies back and Johan pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, Judai," Johan said and went to find Shade.

"Johan," Judai said and grabbed his wrist and Johan looked at him.

"Yeah?" Johan said.

"Are you ok?" Judai asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Johan said and used his fake smile. Judai fell for it and smiled at the bluenette. Then Shade came running.

"Shade? What's wrong?" Johan asked.

"Your dad… is here," Shade panted.

"Shit," Johan said and took of towards where must of the noise was.

Then he saw his father using the hellhounds to attack the people and Johan eyes changed yellow. He had it. He wanted to end it. He was going to end it. He cut through the dogs and he got to his dad and Satan cut his face. Leaving a large cut right on his face. It cut one of his eyes. He was blinded in one eye and the other was fine.

Then, here to join Johan, Jehu came out with his yellow eyes and the two brothers fought their dad. Johan was holding his eye in pain and Jehu changed into a Hellhound and bit into Satan arm and Satan was trying to get him off. Jehu held on with all his strength and then another form appeared. Jo-kun! His eyes were yellow and then a wave of power turned Johan into a hellhound and Jo-kun joined his brothers.

Jo-kun was human but he had more power then his little brothers. Johan charged and bit into his fathers leg and Jo-kun just watched. Jehu had a good hold on his arm. The two held him while Jo-kun just watched. Then Johan whimpered because Satan kicked his nuzzle. Jo-kun got in the fight and grabbed Satan by his throat, because he was supposed to be Satan Jo-kun had more power then his father. Jehu held him and Johan grabbed his leg again. Jo-kun held his father's throat and then Hellhounds attacked them. The brothers were in trouble. The Hellhounds stayed back though. Then he saw why. Jehu Hellhound father told them to stay back. Jehu bit harder and Satan had two bad wounds and no air.

Then a Hellhound attacked Jo-kun and then another attacked Jehu. Jehu's Hellhound father tried to help his son and a Hellhounds kept him back. Jehu was trying to get free but it wasn't working. Johan was fighting his father. More like beating the shit out of him. Johan panted and then Satan smirked. Johan saw why and was stabbed through the shoulder.

Johan screamed and the others were locked they couldn't get out. Ju-chan was trying to get out but he couldn't he wanted to help his lover but he was trapped. Jo-kun fought the dogs off and looked for Jehu. He found him. He was trying to get up only to have another Hellhound get him. Jo-kun helped him and he got Jehu to s a safe place to rest. Johan was in pain but he continued to fight his father off.

Jo-kun came and hit his father and got Johan by Jehu. Satan had enough and left. Johan panted and Judai was by his side in a second same for Ju-chan and Haou. The three brunettes hugged the bluenettes. Johan was in so much pain he couldn't feel any thing.

Judai looked and Johan wasn't breathing. Judai screamed. Jo-kun and Jehu came over and gasped.

Johan had sword in his chest. The same sword that kill Jo-kun. The sword cursed to kill anyone. No matter what.


	27. Chapter 27

"No…" Judai whispered, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. That a thousand knives pierced his body. It was too much! He didn't want the pain anymore! Why couldn't he just die instead of Johan! He was a w h o r e after all! He deserved it.

_Idiot._

"Wasn't the lifeless Johan your lover too?" Judai asked, not caring that they all heard him out loud.

_And? Don't act like I'll get all stupid and girly just because he died. Technically, he never lived in the first place._

"You," Judai growled, "You're a selfish, no good, stupid, violent person who will probably never be loved!"

"Judai, that's not true," God said, thinking Judai was talking to himself.

Judai gasped as tears streamed down his face. The only problem was they weren't his tears. They belonged to the red eyed Judai.

_You really need to learn to shut up, kid_.

"You're sad too," Judai whispered before his own tears came out. He looked at Johan, who might have been dead and started sobbing into his chest. Everyone looked at him sadly but didn't go near him. He wanted to be alone.

Judai hadn't felt like this since the rape. So lonely and desperate. Not only the negative feelings but one stuck out. Revenge. Just like he wanted revenge on Johan, he wanted revenge on Satan. Only this time, he would get it.

&Its simple, isn't it? Satan is weak compared to us. All we need to do is-&

"Let me guess," Judai whispered bitterly, "Let you take over."

_No, let us combined. That way, we'll form something more powerful than God and Satan combined._

"That powerful," Judai whispered

_That powerful, _The voice repeated.

"Judai, what are you talking about?" God asked. Judai slowly stood up, his back facing God. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He tried to remember what Satan told him. About letting darkness control you. To let it grip your heart and control every bit of his actions. In a way, he was turning from his father but at that point, he didn't care. He was blind with revenge.

"Judai!" Haou shouted. Judai raised his finger to his mouth and bit it, causing blood. Smirking, he let the red eyed Judai take control of half his body. One eye was brown while the other was red. Strangely, he knew exactly what to do.

He brought a finger from his other hand to his mouth and bit down on it as well, drawing blood.

"Since when have we been on the same side?" He smirked.

"Since you fell for the other Johan," Judai smirked back. He pressed his two fingers together, just like he did once with Satan. He gasped as he felt the darkness overwhelm him. He felt so powerful. He closed his eyes and let it engulf him.

"What is he doing!" Ju-chan shouted.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Jo-kun shouted.

"Is he…" God whispered. They all blinked and suddenly, Judai looked different. He turned and smirked at them.

His eyes were different. It was mostly red but around the pupil and the outside it was a brown color. He was wearing tight black pants with a belt and a sleeveless red shirt, along with knee high black combat boots. There was also a black chocker around his neck.

It was very similar to the time he gave his soul to Satan.

"Bye, Dad," He whispered before creating a portal and hopping inside before anyone could stop him.

"Wait, Judai!" God shouted but it was too late. He wanted to chase after him but Ju-chan stopped him.

"We have to save Johan first," He whispered.

"Damnit!" God cursed.

Judai walked up to Satan, growling. He was sitting on his throne, looking smug.

"Oh, hello Judai," Satan smirked, "I suppose you came here for me to fuck you again since your lover is dead."

"You really are a stupid man," Judai smirked but his voice sounded different. Almost as if two people were talking at once.

"You even dressed up for me," Satan laughed. Judai gave him a quick glare but it was soon turned into a smirk.

"I'm going to kill you," Judai looked at him, "I'm going to tear apart your flesh and break every bone in your body. I'll rip your heart in half since you did the same to me. Every ounce of pain you gave me in my life, I'll give back to you ten times worse."

"Oh?" Satan smirked, "What about you're precious Johan? Didn't you promise to kill him as well?"

"That was different," Judai looked to the ground, "I loved him but I never loved you. It'll be my first kill but I don't mind. You'll pay for what you did to Johan."

The last part he spat out and glared at Satan.

"Very well," Satan walked down to Judai, "Let's make a deal. If you win this fight, I'll let you kill me and I'll find a way to bring Johan back to life or at least make sure he can be with you. If I win, you are mine again. My f u c k toy, my servant, and even someone who will kill for me."

"Don't act like you'll win," Judai laughed, "I'm a lot more powerful now."

"Oh?" Satan raised an eyebrow, "Well then, let's start."

God stared nervously at Johan, who wasn't healing.

"Maybe if we took out his soul and healed his body it would work," Jo-kun suggested.

"What about his body?" Jehu argued, "He won't have one anymore."

"Healing his body might work," Haou suggested.

"No, this sword kills no matter what," Ju-chan sighed. God wasn't paying attention as much. His thoughts kept wandering to Judai. He was scared for his son. He knew that he had to make sure that everyone was working on healing Johan but he couldn't help but worry about his son.

"I just wish Judai and Johan never met," God whispered, "Then this whole mess wouldn't have started."

"But you wouldn't have me anymore," Ju-chan whispered bitterly, "I was locked up for a long time until this."

"Same with me," Jo-kun said.

"I was locked up in your prison too," Jehu said.

"True," God sighed, "I guess it was good but I just wish that it hadn't led to this."

"Me too," Jo-kun sighed, "I'm a little concerned about that Judai boy. What's with him and the red eyed Judai?"

"Red eyed Judai?" God blinked.

"Yeah," Ju-chan whispered, "I remember that. When he attacked Johan, while he was five."

"It was almost like an inner demon or something," Jo-kun looked at Ju-chan with wide eyes.

"But Judai wasn't exposed to that much darkness to have an inner demon, right?" Ju-chan whispered.

"He was raped by Johan," Jehu said, "Beaten by Satan, had sex with Satan a couple times and he feels guilty about it, had to be in many battles, dealing with family problems breaking them apart, nearly killed a couple times, had to witness Johan get hurt, choosing between becoming a devil with Johan or being an angel, and all the stress of becoming the future God and making the world a better place."

"And don't forget," Haou said, "When we were raised, Dad made sure we were happy. We barely got a taste of negative feelings like jealousy, pain, misery, betrayal, and all that. So all these new feelings for Judai just came and washed over him in just two or three months."

"That would result for a powerful inner demon," Ju-chan whistled.

"I need to go," God whispered.

"Why?" Jo-kun blinked, "We're in the middle of healing my brother!"

"Everyone on earth has a guardian angel," God whispered, "I want to make Judai one."

"Oh," Ju-chan whispered.

"I'll name her Yubel," God smiled, "I'll make sure she protects him from danger and loves him forever, no matter what."

"That's a good idea," Haou smiled, "Now we have to try and find out how to heal Johan."

"I'll start on making Yubel," God walked out of the room. None of them noticed how Johan started to twitch a little.

Judai smirked and stared at Satan, while he stared nervously back. In truth, he wasn't so sure he could win against this Judai. No, he knew he couldn't win against this Judai. He smirked. He was Satan after all and he was known for cheating on games like this. Hopefully, Judai wouldn't see right through him, but he did.

* * *

WoNdY Alice made this


End file.
